


Consequences

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: Amber was attending her brother's wedding along with the rest of Fairy Tail. Everybody had someone to share the special day with. She feels out of place with no one beside her. She starts to drink to make her self numb to it all. She chooses to leave the festivities to go back home. She feels that is best to  leave the Guild as well. The next morning she wakes up not in her bed, but her crushes, naked. Before he wakes up, She leaves. Five years later she bumps into her crush again. She tries to hide their Son from him. Its hard since he is the splitting image as his father and had his powers. Once he finds out, he wants to be in his life and he wants her in his bed. Amber has already started dating someone when see him again. Can Amber ignores his advances or will she end up underneath him again, with the same out come as before? Gray x Amber





	1. Chapter 1

A party was under way at Fairy Tail Guild. Amber, just witness her brother Jellal getting married to the equip mage, Erza. The Guild Master Makarov married them off as all of his children were in attendance. Amber, was happy for the both of them. Her family was growing and no time at all her other brother would soon follow in his twins footsteps. Mystogan was dating Mira, and she was sporting her own engagement ring, herself. Amber feels out of place being at the Guild. Everyone around her was hooking up, and she had no one. She decided to leave the Guild the next day. She made no plans to tell her brothers until she was ready to tell them. She had reunited with her Brothers when she was fifteen. She got separated when they were younger. Her parents divorced, her mother took her and their father took the twins. She was only seven at the time it occurred. When her mother died at the age of ten. They never notified her dad. She was placed in foster care, were she endure abuse from the homes that took her in. Her father found out after a family member told him about it a year later. He then began searching until they found her a couple years later. They tried to get close to her and brought her to fairy tail. Last year her father passed away and that was the only time she cried in front of everyone. She started to put walls up around herself. She didn't want to get close or she would break down.

Amber looked around the room. Everyone was having a good time. There was music, food, drinks and dancing. She was drinking the bottle that was in front of her. She wanted to feel numb. She saw all the happy couples together. Here she was with no one. Even her crush was there with his girlfriend Juiva. She try not to look over at him. Gray, looked good in what he was wearing. The raven, was in a black suit. When he would occasionally strip, she would see his shirtless chest. Lucy has even caught her staring at him, with drool hanging out of her mouth The celestial mage figured out she had a thing for him. She never acted on it because the crazy stalker Juiva.

She was on her second bottle. Cana even told her to stop drinking. She was pulled aside my her brother Mystogan to stop, when she started making snowflakes fall down. Amber had dark blue hair and her wizard magic was snow. When she started using it. Her ocean blue eyes and hair would turn white, pure white. She started to slur her words saying she was fine. She pushed her brother away from her. Her brothers were concern for her at times. They knew how she grew up. Her magic was quite strong. She, had use it on them. When they were trying to bring her home, the first time.

"Sister why don't you take it easy on drinking the wine." "Rubbish, what kind of fun would that be if I cant help my oldest brother celebrate his wedding." "To the happy couple, Cheers!" She raised her bottle. Everybody, else cheered as well. "Now go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." She walked away from him and sat at a table in the corner. Amber was wearing a long midnight coloured dress, with spaghetti stings. On her dress she had slits going down on one side. Showing her long leg and her Guild mark on the left thigh. Some of the mages who had girlfriends or not did check her out. The dress fit her like a glove. Her hair was in a bun with some falling down. She had small purse she was holding. The mage continued to drown the wine. After some time, she thought she would just leave. No one would notice she slipped away. In her drunken state she scan the room. She see no one looking this way. She got up from the table, made her way over to the other one. The wine bottle that was still unopened she grabbed. She went through the guild doors and started to walk in the opposite direction from her home.

Amber, didn't notice a Ice Mage was watching her that night. He left the Guild and was following her. She was walking along the channel, just like Lucy does when she walks home with Plue. The mage had open up the unopened bottle and starting drinking from it. Two men were walking towards her. They could tell she was intoxicated, when they approach her. "Hey pretty lady, care to hang out with us tonight." She looks at the two. One was better looking then the first guy but, her vision was slightly blurry, so she couldn't really tell either way. Amber push pass them. "Hey I am talking to you, lets go back to my place we have more wine we can share." Amber hiccups and slurs. "Noooo, I am going hommmme" "We can take you to your place." The guy grabs Amber and he pulls her close to him. He places his hand on her bottom and gives it a squeeze. She takes her wine bottle and hits him over the head. The bottle breaks and wine and glass fall down on him and unto the ground. "You bitch, you will pay for that." He back hand slaps her across the face. She stumbles backwards. Then there is someone running towards them. "Ice Make Lance" The man gets hits by the impact of Gray's attack. He goes down. The raven was going to go after the other one. "Take your buddy and go or you will get the same treatment." The second guy picks up his friend and the leave the scene. Amber was walking away, not realizing that she was saved by her crush. She feels a hand on her arm. She looks down and she looks up and sees Gray. "Oh Hey Gray... what is up?" She hiccups. "Do... you have anything....more to drink?" "No, I don't and you should go home." "I am...heading there now." "Amber you are going in the opposite direction." She looks around herself and she doesn't recognized where she is at. "Well...in that...case I'll get ...more to drink...where is a store." "You have enough, I'll take you back home." "No, you...will..not. I am...perfectly capable...to get home...on my own. So you ...can let go...my arm." She wrench her arm out of his grasps and she stumbles backwards closer to the channel and she loose her balance and she starts falling. Strong arms wraps around her and pulls her close. "Sheesh, Amber that was close. If I wasn't here you could have drown. Now lets go." "NO! Leave me...alone." She walks away from him. Gray doesn't like seeing her like this. He is getting pissed that she is not listening. "Fine, if you will not go back to your place, you will be coming to mine." He grabs her hand and drags her along the streets to his apartment.

He opens up his door and pulls her along. He closes his door. He looks down at her. Gray was about to tell her to go sleep on the couch. She is looking back at him. She moves closer to him. Amber, puts her hands on his bare chest. He looks down wondering where and when he look of his shirt. "Gray..." Her lips plant themselves on his lips. She starts kissing him. He pulls her away from him. She has a lusty look in his eyes. "Amber, you are drunk, you don't know what you are doing?" "So what? If I am ...drunk. Maybe...I want it." She rubs her hands up and down his chest. "You....are so sexy." She kisses him again and she starts sucking on his lower lip. Gray can feel his lower half responding to her advances. He has always thought she was sexy and what she was wearing tonight he couldn't help stare at her. His hands finds the opening of her open slit of her dress and rubs her thigh. He starts kissing her back. He takes his hand and undoes her bun that is on her head and lets her hair fall down her back. He puts his hand into her hair. He pulls her head back and demanding more from the kiss. Amber, opens her mouth and his tongue enters hers. There is a little battle of the tongues and he won. Amber moans, she puts a hand behind his neck and wants more of him. They break apart after a few mins. Gray knows this is wrong. He might be a little intoxicated himself. The taste of the kiss from her is sending him over the edge. They stare at one other. Amber moves closer to him again and she touches the bulge in his pants. "Gray...do you want..me." She says it so huskily that he moans as he can feel her touch thorough his pants. "mmmm Gray...take me." He doesn't get to say what he was about too. Before she slips her hand inside his pants and feels his hard penis. She starts rubbing him and she starts sucking on his neck. All thought goes out the window. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her to his bed. He puts her down so she standing right in front of the bed. He steps back from her. She pulls down her straps and lets the dress fall to the floor. Amber is only in her underwear. He gazes over her body. "Gray...please." She licks her lips. Her lips and very thing about her looks so sultry. Gray growls and comes closer to her. He starts kissing her and moving her back closer to the bed. He lowers her down on his bed.

The next morning, Amber wakes up she covers her hands with her eyes. It's so bright with the light coming in from the window. She feels the throbbing in her head. She knows she has a hangover and she drank way to much. She starts to sit up, when she feels weight on her waist. She looks down and sees a arm around her. Her eyes travel to who is beside her, and she is shocked to see who it is. It's her crush. She thinks "Oh God what did she do?" It comes back to her in flashes. She lays back down. The arm that is around her pulls her closer to him. He doesn't wake up. Amber looks around the room, and realize she is in Gray's bedroom, and not hers. "I have to get out of here." Very gently she removes his arm from her waist and pulls back the sheets. They are both naked, knowing she had sex with him. Amber gets out of bed and pulls the covers back. She starts searching for her clothes and shoes. They where all over the place. The faster she picks it up the faster she can leave. There was no way she could face him right now. It was a good thing, she was leaving anyways. Amber carefully closes his bedroom door and gets dress and head out of his house.

Gray opens his eyes. He pretended to lay there sleeping while she was awake. He didn't really wanted her to go. He had pull her closer to him. They needed to have a talk later. He knew she would be embarrassed, by her actions. He felt equally embarrassed as well. He was more sober then she was and he let it happen. There was Juiva to consider, they have been having problems for awhile, but he didn't have to sleep with Amber. His lower half was thinking more then his brain. He sits up in his bed. What they share was incredible last night. His making love to Juiva was just as good, but something about last night was better. Part of him, wanted to know what she would do when she wasn't drunk. He gets up from the bed and goes to take a shower.

Amber opens her door to her apartment. She quickly has a shower and gets dressed. She starts packing. "Why, why did do that? I was hammer last night, I didn't know what I was doing. I ended up pleading with him to take me." Amber has already told her Landlord that she was leaving. What she does with her things is up to her. The rest of her belongs she had packed into boxes and sent them off already to her new place. She found the new apartment when she was on a mission with Team Natsu. Amber loved the area. With her brothers going on with there lives. It was best, that she left them alone. So they can grow their families. Amber had a hard time reconnecting with her brothers. They constantly fought with each other. Her dad would stop the fights but she was angry. That not one of them had come and see her as she was living with her mom. No letters, presents, coming over to visit, nothing. When she was place in foster care, they found her until years later. She had suffer through lots of abuse, physically and sexually. She had lost her virginity when she was only 12. She did love her father very much. When she saw him again, she ran into his arms. Then when he died, she cried and felt lost.

Everything she could packed up where in her suit cases. It was still early in the morning. hopefully she will not be seen by her Guild mates. Amber decided to leave a letter for her brothers. Basically, telling them what she felt and why she had to go. When she gets to her new location she will get her Guild Mark erased. They will not be able to track her with it. She closed her door and locks it. Her landlady was down at the bottom of her stairs. Debbie, was wonderful Landlord. They got on really well. Debbie was sad to see her go. They hugged each other. "Can you give this to my brothers?" "You aren't going to tell them Amber?" "I already, told you why I can't Debbie. I will get into touch with them again. I will tell them I am ok, but not tell them where I am staying." "I'll try and respect your wishes, if you ever want to come back. I can always rent out to you again." "Thanks." She waves bye and heads to the train station.

The trip was going to take about a day to get where she was going. A part of her was sad to leave, but she was holding back. With what happen last night. She suspected that Gray will be furious of her for leaving and not discussing about what happen between them. They have always gotten along well. Sometimes they would so something together. When that happens her heart would be faster. She couldn't take the risk of him knowing that she like him. Last night, probably made that clear to him. He still has Juiva with him. They have been together for well over a year. It would be only a matter of time before they get married and have kids. The ticket attendant ask for her ticket as she is in her cabin. The train was in motion and her new life starts now.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later......  
Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray were walking down a street in Cedar. They just complete a mission and they just collected their earnings. "Man, I am beat. Lets go and find something to eat." "Natsu, is that all you care about is your stomach?" "Come on Lucy, that last battle was rough one. It made me really hungry. I have to recharge." "Don't eat everything off the menu. I still want to have some of my Jewels left for my rent." "Lucy you and Loke are living together now. Don't you both earn enough to cover for everything." Wendy asks. "Yes, we live together. He still has his responsibilities back in the spirit world." They continue to walk towards their Inn. Lucy and Wendy wanted to have a bath before they head out to eat. Gray, and Natsu was about to break out into a brawl, when Gray doesn't see where he is going. He bumps into someone. He looks down and sees someone with Dark Blue Hair. He immediately knows who it is. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." As she picks up her food and puts them into the bags. He kneels down and looks at her face. "Its fine, let me help you." He grabs the same thing she was going to pick up, there fingers touch. She saw the bracelet on his right hand and recognize it. She looks up and her eyes widen. "Gray?' "Hello Amber." She quickly picks up everything into her bag and stands up. "What are you doing here?" "A mission, with them." He points his thumb at the back of him. Amber looks behind him and sees rest of his team. "Amber!" They all shout at once, and come over and tackle her to the ground. "Is it really, you?" Wendy says as she hugs the snow mage tightly. "Yes, it's me." Smiles at them. "Uh, guys you're squishing my food. "Oh sorry, Amber" Lucy gets off her and so does the rest of them. Gray reaches for her hand and helps her up. "What are you doing here?" The fire dragon questions. "I live here." "Since when?" "The last five years. I would really like to stay and catch up, but I got to go. It was really nice seeing you all." She was about to leave. When Gray still has a hold of her hand. She looks down. "Gray can you let go of my hand." He pulls her closer to him. "Where do you live, we can stop by?" "I am really busy, right now. I really got to go." She gets out of his grip. "Bye." She runs down the street. Gray watches her go.

"Should we inform Jellal and let him know we have seen her. They have been really worried about her. Since she only left a letter behind. " Lucy mentions to the group. "It's a shame we can't stay longer and catch up." Wendy looks at Lucy. Gray turns around. "Why don't we stay a few days. We don't need to go back right away. We should let her family know. " "It's alright with me, Happy is with Lisanna" "Lucy, Wendy what about you two." Gray was hoping for a yes. They both nod there heads, and they all head over to the Inn.

Amber, ran down the nearest alleyway and gets some air into her lungs. "Why, are they here? Why is he here?" She looks at her watch. "Great, I am going to be late." She runs back out into the street. "He can't see him. If he found out about him." Amber, hopes she doesn't run into them again. With Natsu and Wendy, they can track her scent. "If the worse things happens I will have to use my Snow magic on them. I hope they will just go home." Amber runs for home. She had to pick up a little person, before making supper.

The next day, Lucy was able to inform Gramps back home. That their mission was done and they where going to stay behind for a few days more. She, told him that they ran into Amber, for him to tell her Brother's. "I can't believe that child has been there all that time. We have had teams come and go from there and not once have they seen her." "Gramps this place is very large. It would be very easy not to see anyone they know, if they had already know they lived there. " "That is true, Lucy. I will tell Jellal and Mystogan at once. I am pretty sure they will take the next train out there." "OK, Gramps. I guess we will wait on there arrival." "Stay safe my children." "We will." Lucy goes and tells the group that Amber brothers would probably be coming once Gramps tells them. "Lets go and do something, Lucy." "Like, what Natsu." "I don't know anything? Will, we could and find out where Amber lives." "How do we do that?" He points to his noise. "I got a caught of her scent of her yesterday, when we tackled her." Gray, kind of hinted to him last night. That they could track her down today.

When he saw Amber again he was thinking back to that night. He was beyond mad when he found out that she up and left. He thought maybe it had to do with something between them that night. When he heard about the letter to her brother's it wasn't the case. He still sought her out when they had a mission. Hoping to see her Ocean blue eyes, hair, long legs. That she used to warp around him when they had sex. Pulling him closer to her and filling in her deep. Just thinking about it, was giving him a hard on. After, that night, he wanted her again. He went to her house, later that day. When he didn't get a answer he went to the Guild and found out. She was gone. They had tried, to track her down with her Guild Mark, but she had already had it erased.

They head out of the Inn. Natsu had to pick up her scent first, so they had to walk round for a bit. They went in and out of shops, down streets. Went back to the place where they first saw her. No luck was on their side. "Where else should we look? Do we need to split up?" Wendy ask the group." "We know she is living here. I think we should keep on searching." Lucy, put her hands on her hips. "With her brothers coming. It's best we locate her for them. Instead, of them searching." "That is a good plain Lucy, Ok I am fire up now. Lets keep going." Natsu puts his fits together. The team keeps searching, for there friend that they have missed so much. They all had wanted to know why she left. Even with the letter, there was more to it.

Natsu and the rest were heading to the park. He had started to pick up a scent. "Hey guys I have picked up on something." Gray was looking for the Dark blue hair mage. "Hey flame brain are you sure your nose is working. I don't see her." "I am positive, Ice pop. She is in the park." They were all looking and still no sign of her. Until they hear a bunch of kids yelling. "Hey that is my toy give it back or I will use my magic on you." The team sees a little boy with raven black hair, who looks to be about 5 years old. The little boy gets into a stance and puts his fits together. Ice make ice floor. The kids in front of him fall down, and all start to cry. The team is shocked to see a such young kid to start to use his magic. When the child turn around they got a better look at him. "Lucy, you do see what I see right?" "Yes, I do Natsu, a mini Gray." He was the spitting image of their Ice mage. They all turn to look at him, to see his expression. Gray couldn't believe it, the resemblance was uncanny. They hear someone say. "Shawn Gray Fernandes. You don't use your magic on your friends. Now say your sorry." "Mom, they took my toy." "Shawn you will do what I ask, now go ahead. I am waiting." "Sorry, but you didn't have to take my toy." He grabs it from the boy who was still crying.

"Shawn!" The boy starts running away. "Come back here, we have to go." "I don't wanna, I want to play some more." Gray moves from this spot and he gets in front of the boy. Shawn runs right into him and lands backwards. Gray gets down to his level. Amber runs up to him. "Shawn? Are you alright?" She turns to see Gray near her son. Her heart goes into her throat "Shawn, we have to go, Now!" She grabs his hand and starts walking away. "Amber!" Gray calls out to her. The team looks at one other. Amber picks up Shawn and starts running away. Lucy is the one that breaks the silence. "Amber, is a mom?" She turns to look at Gray. "Gray?" "Not now Lucy lets follow them." They start following the two, they don't want to get close, so they stay a little bit behind. They watch as they go into a house. Amber looks back, to see if she was follow. Gray quickly hides so he isn't seen. "What are we going to do? Should we go up to her door?" Wendy ask in confusion. "For now lets go back to the Inn. I will come later to see what is going on." He knew what was going on. The little boy was his. He had to confirm it. "We can come too, Ice block." "No, not this time. Natsu. It's going to be just me." Lucy walks over to Gray. "Is that why she left? She got pregnant by you." "Lucy. No" "But Gray she up and left." He sighs. "Lucy we did it only once, after the wedding, before she took off the next day." "You were still with Juiva at the time." "Lucy, enough of the questions. Lets just go back, OK?" "Fine, but you will tell me sooner or later."

She, was looking out of her window. She didn't notice any of them out there. "This isn't good, he has seen him" Amber hope, they didn't follow her home. Her phone was ringing. "Hello." "Hey you, are you free tonight!" "Yeah, I am free, Dan" "Good, want to have some dinner?" "Sure, what time." "I'll pick you up at 730." She smiles "Sounds good." She hangs up. Took her a long time. but she started seeing this guy name Dan. She figure that she had to put her feelings for Gray out of her heart. Her place and life was here now. Having Shawn keeps her busy. Amber uses the phone again, to see if her friend Susan could take Shawn for a few days. it's best to hide him, instead for Gray to see him again. Once she was done talking. She had to get Shawn's stuff together. "Shawn, Susan is going to pick you up, you are going over to her place for a few days." "Really, mom?" "Yeppie." He jumps up and down. Susan loved having him over, he played with her son Andy and they have a dog. Shawn has been asking for one. She didn't want to get him one just yet.

Susan had come and pick him up before 6pm. Amber gotten into the shower, did her hair and lightly put makeup on. She wore a red short dress. There was a small zipper in the back and she had two strings to tie around the back of her neck. It fit just right for her. She put on her shoes. She heard the door bell ring. She answers and sees Dan. "Hello pretty lady. Theses are for you." "Dan you shouldn't have." He hands her some flowers. "I'll put them into a vase and be right back." Gray was outside. He was heading to her place, to talk to her and when he saw this guy knock on her door. When she came out of her place. She looked studding. Gray had a hint of jealously in him. He stood in the shadows not to be notice. He now had to wait for her to return. He couldn't put this off for a other day. He needed to know tonight.

The meal, that Amber had, it was so good. "Dan would take her to the best restaurants. "That was a excellent meal." "I am glad you enjoy it." "Where is Shawn?" "I had Susan come take him for me for a few days. I am going to busy and she had offer to help anyways. So this all works out. " "What are you going to be busy with." "Summer, cleaning. With fall right around the corner wanted to start gearing up for it." "If you need help?" "I think I can manage." They continue on with there conversion, talking about this and that. Amber has enjoys Dan company. They have kissed a few times, but haven't gone all the way. Dan walks her back to her house, hand and hand. "Thanks for a lovely evening." "I have enjoy it too" He brings her hand up his lips and kisses it. "I will call you later." she nods "OK" He softly kiss her on the lips. He turns around and goes down her steps. Amber closes her door. She takes off her shoes. She was about to take off her dress too. When there was a knock. She goes and opens it up. "Dan, did you forget something?" There stands the Ice mage.

"Hello Amber." She goes to shut the door. but he puts his foot out to prevent it. He pushes on the door. Amber takes a couple of steps back. Gray, comes in and closes the door and locks it. Her heart is beating fast. She has to make him leave. "Gray this isn't the best time." "I think there is no better time, then right now." He keeps walking closer to her, she keeps walking back. "Gray, please." "You said that to me, that night, remember" She is back into the corner. He puts his hands on each side of her. She can't escape, he has completely block her in, even with his body. "First question. Shawn Gray Fernandes. Is he mine?" She couldn't hide it forever, but at lest she could hide Shawn from him for now. "Yes." His hand moves down her body and he places it on her stomach. "You had him in here and you didn't say anything to me, notified me, nothing." "Gray....I." "Don't talk, you are going to answer." Gray wanted to take her. Kiss her senseless and carry her to her bedroom and make love. He needed to know the truth first. "Why did you leave?" "I had too, I thought it was for the best. Since my brothers had someone in there lives. Everyone else had someone. I felt that I should go. I felt I didn't belong there anymore." He moves his hand to her waist and brings her close to him. "You had me that night. Was it all plan?" "What? No! I was very drunk. When I woke up that morning. I didn't know where I was until I saw you." "Did you have feelings for me back then, a crush." "Gray it's getting late." "Answer!" "Yes, I had a crush on you. I liked you." "And now?" "I am dating Dan" "That is not an answer." "That is what you are going to get." He lifts up her chin. He places his hand on her cheek "When did you find out?" It wasn't until a few weeks later. I was having morning sickness and I didn't get my period. Gray we didn't use protection." "Again why not tell me?" "Juiva, if she found out. I would be dead. If I did tell you, what would you do?" "Juiva wouldn't have hurt you. If you had sent me a message, telling me about my child. I would have come for you and bring you back to fairy tail." He rubs her cheek, with his thumb. "I want to see him. I want to get know him." "No Gray. I think its best you just went back home and forgot this. Your life is there. We have our lives here." "Amber!" She flinches at his voice.

The phone starts ringing. "I have to answer it. Dan said he would call." She pushes on his chest. He holds her firm. "Gray, please let me go." He says into ear. "We aren't done talking." He releases her to goes over to the phone.

"Hello? Susan. What? Oh no. OK yes. I am on my way. I just got in, need to change first. See you soon." She hangs up the phone. Amber walks over to the door. She unlocks it, and opens it up. She motions him to leave. "Please, go now Gray. I need to head out somewhere." He walks over to her. "I will be back. This is far from over." She doesn't look at him. He leaves the house. She slammed the door and leans against it. The snow mage stands there for a bit. Tears fall down her face. She wipes them away. She heads up stairs to get change quickly and undoes the bun in her hair and lets it fall down her back. Seeing him again, has brought it all back. Her drunken night with him. How she had feelings for him, all of it. This isn't what she wanted to happen. He should not of saw her yesterday, there bumping into each other. Set things into roller coaster for Amber. Changing out of her dress, she still feels his touch on her waist. He is a ice mage, but her skin feels like it's on fire. She grabs a pair of jeans and t-shirt and puts it on. When she gets down stairs, she only grabs her keys. Susan place was a few blocks away. The mage locks her door and she starts running to see her son.

Gray knew that call was important. He stayed down the street out of her view and wanted to know where she would go. He watch her start running and follows her. It was ten minutes later that Amber reach the steps of the person she talked on the phone with. She knocked and went inside. "Thanks for the call Susan, How is he?" "He will be better, once he sees you." Susan takes her over to the bedroom, where Shawn and Andy share a bed, his friend bed. Amber walks over to the bed. "Hey little man. How are you feeling?" "Mommy." he stands up on the bed and wraps his arms around her neck. She feels how hot he is. "My poor boy is not feeling well. I have come to take you home." She picks him up he warps his legs around her and lays his head on her shoulder. "Where is his bag?." Susan hands it to her and she hangs it on her other shoulder. "Thanks for taking him. Sorry he came down sick." "It's alright. I can always take him again a other time." Her friend opens the door for her. She waves bye and starts walking back home.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." "I know baby. We will be home soon and you will be in your own bed. Just wait for a bit OK." She feels his forehead, he was really burning up. He was a ice mage like his father. She could teach him spells that she has seen Gray do. The older mage had a cooler body temperature, and Amber didn't now how that worked and how he can maintain it. As she was walking down the street. Her eyes and hair changed to pure white. With her magic, she was going to try with her body to cool her son down. Gray was watching what she was doing. Her hand was still on his son cheek. He saw the change with her body. It always amazed him that she could do that. "Mommy, what are you doing. You are cold." "Shhh just rest, don't worry sweetie." Amber hears a noise from behind. She turns and again there was the older raven. "Gray go away." "I am not going anywhere. You can't walk him all the way back like that. You will use up most of your magic. I know how week you get when you end up using to much of it." He comes forward. "Let me take him." "Gray, no" "Amber, I am here to help and he is also mine." He takes him out of her arms. "Mommy." "It's ok, Shawn he is old friend. He will carry you back that is all." He nods. "Hey little guy. My name is Gray." "Shawn, I am ice mage." "So am I, Shawn" His eyes widen. "Really, cool." He puts his head on his father shoulder. He closes his eyes. They walked all the way back. Gray, use his magic to help cool his temperature down.

Amber opens the door to her house. "I can take it from here Gray." She holds her hands out for her to take her son from him. He moves past her. "Where is his room." "Gray, it's ok. I can do the rest." "Amber! Where is his room." He was always like his with her. When both of them argued about something in the past on a mission or in the Guild. She easy back down, just with the use of his voice. "This way." She walks up the stairs and open up the door to his room. His room was across from hers. Amber pulled back the covers of her sons bed. Gray laid him down, he was already sleeping. She pulled the blankets back up and brush the hair from his forehead and give him a kiss. "Good night Shawn. love you." She exits the room and waits for Gray to do so. He rubs his back and kisses him on top of his head. He leaves the room. She closes the door and heads back down the stairs. She goes for the door to open it up. But a hand on the door prevents her from doing so. She doesn't turn around. Arms circle around her and he lifts her up and takes her over the couch. He lays her down on his lap. He wipes her eyes from her tears. He saw her crying earlier. He moves his head closer to hers. "Gray...no" "Be silent." He captures her lips. He had forgotten how soft her lips where from that night. He opens up her mouth with is tongue, he didn't want to ask for permission. He wanted her. He lowers her back onto the couch as he kisses her. Her heart is beating frantically. He puts his hand underneath her shirt and moves it up and feels her bare breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. He could tell her breast was more bigger from before. He knew it was from having his son. He knees it with his palm. He kisses her neck. He hears her moan. His lower half was already at a attention. Gray couldn't go any further. When Shawn was calling for his mom.

Amber, pushed him away and she got up. "Go now, Gray." She runs up the stairs. He laid there on the couch. How can he leave now, with the state he was in. She was intoxicating him. Gray wonder if he always had felt this way towards the snow mage. Even when he was with Juiva. He would watch out for Amber on missions. Yes she was a strong mage. Like he said, when she drain her magic she got very weak. He remember one time with team Natsu. There where a lot of mages they had to fight against. She used up most of her magic. He had to carry her back home. She slept for two days straight at his place. He figure she needed to have someone near her. He started dating Juiva at the time. Juiva was understandable, but she didn't like the fact that someone else then her was in his bed. Juiva knew they where good friends. She left it alone.

Gray got up from the couch. Right now wasn't a time to get her underneath him. She had to care for their son. He still couldn't believe he was a dad. It would take time to process it. He knew he wasn't going to walk away from Shawn. They where going to be here for a few more days. He had to figure something out. He made it over to the door. "Until tomorrow Amber." He didn't inform her, of her brothers coming. Now he knew where she would be. They can come over tomorrow. He had to tell the rest of the team not tell them anything of Shawn being his or that she had a son. That was up to her to say anything. There was some things that Amber needed to know about her brothers as well. With her being gone and not knowing where she was. She has missed out on a tragic loss. Gray closes the door and head out back to the Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Jellal, and Mystogan where at the Inn where Team Natsu was staying at. They just got off the train, and very late at night. Everyone was meeting in Natsu's and Gray's room. "I can't believe she is here. I have even come to Cedar to do missions myself. " Mystogan was putting his hands through his hair. "Is she alright?" Jellal says as he pace the room. "She is well, Jellal. From what we can tell." Lucy looks her team mates. "I can take you over to her house in the morning." Gray offered. "Thanks Gray, I am glad you guys bumped into her. We thought the worse has happen. We haven't heard from her at all since the day she left." Mystogan sits in the chair. "We knew that something was up with her before The wedding. We where going sit down and have talk with her but it was too late." "Will you guys know how we found Amber, right?" They all nodded there heads. "She was thrilled to see our father for the first time. but when we got close to her. She turn on us and use her snow magic. She was angry, and she fought with us all the time." "When dad died. She broke down in front of all us, she didn't talk to us or any one else. She was closing herself off. The only person that actually got through to her, was you Gray. I don't know how you did it. She snap out of somewhat." "I remember, she was holding herself up in her house and wouldn't come out. I eventually kick down the door. We argued, and I told her that there where people that where concern for her well being and to shut herself out like that was not healthy" "What kinds of places was she living at before you found her" Wendy gives twins some tea. "We haven't really told anyone about that. Only a few people in the Guild knows." "Why?" "Well Wendy, we didn't want people to look at her any differently. Those few years took a troll on her. She suffer in foster care greatly." "In what way?" Jellal, look at his brother. "You guys will only be the ones that will know the truth." "Amber was abuse, not only physically, but sexually. When we found her. She was severely beaten up and rape. We found her on the floor of her bedroom. She hadn't eaten in days or bathed. Dad was furious. He actually used his magic on the people that where there to protect her."

The room grew silent. Team Natsu was shocked. They have known her since she came and she acted just like one of them. Yeah, they seen her fight and argue with her brothers. What family wouldn't have problems. Gray, didn't like hearing this. If he had knew back then. He would have gone to beat those people up himself. It made sense now, as to why she would close herself off. She had to protect herself, not to get notice. For fear of being targeted again. "I am sorry this happen to your sister." Wendy said through tears. "We are just glad she is not in any danger now. right Jellal." "Yeah, When we see her tomorrow. We would like for her to come with us." Lucy eyed Gray. He shook his head. Telling her not to say a thing. "We should all go get some sleep. The train ride was long." The twins went back to their room as well as the girls. Gray looked out the window. "What is wrong, Elsa?" "Can she be convince to go back home." "I am sure she can be." "I hope so." "Don't worry about it for now. Get some sleep. Iceberg." "I guess so." Gray was thinking on how to get her back home too. He wanted his son near him. Not here, where it is to far away. "Maybe, some sleep well be good." He lays down on the bed. Try to shut of his mind for now.

The next morning they all were ready to head over to Amber's place. She will be shocked to see her brothers and they in turn will be surprise to see Shawn. When they notice how much he looks so much like Gray. He might end up with a black eye after. They reach her house and it was her brothers that ring the door bell. "I am coming, one moment please." Amber, had just took up a tray of food for Shawn. He still wasn't feeling well. He still had a fever that still had yet broke. He was up for most of the night. That left her feeling really tired this morning. She was hoping for him to nap soon. Amber wipe her hands on her apron and she opens up the door. There stood her brothers and behind her where the rest of them. "No! Go away. I can't deal with all of you today." She was closing the door on them, But Gray quickly went between the twins and push open the door before she locked it. "Amber, cut it out. They are here to see you." "Like I said, I have no time today to deal with this, and who told them I was here." He had her up against the wall. He was close to her and one hand on her waist. So she wouldn't go any where. The door opens and they all walked in. Watching the two of them. "I told Gramps that you where here and he told them." "Lucy, you shouldn't have done that" "Yes she should have." Gray moved away from Amber. Her brothers stood in front of her. Jellal, grabs her and hugs her. "We have missed you so much." "Jellal?" She hugs back. He steps away and Mystogan gives her a big hug too. "Happy to see you, little sister." "Fine you can stay for a short stay." She takes them into the living room. "Have a sit, I'll be right back." She heads into the kitchen, and Gray follows. She turns on the kettle. Amber grabs some cups from the cup board, and puts it on a tray. "Amber?" She gets a plate and fills it up with cookies. "Amber!" "What?" Turn around. She shakes her head. "Go back to the living room, Gray." He comes up behind her and he pulls her to his chest and wraps his arms around her. "How is he?" "Still sick, fever hasn't gone down. He was up for most of the night." The kettle starts to whistle. He lets her go and she finishes getting stuff together.

She heads into the living room and puts the tray on the coffee table. Everyone helps themselves. "Sister, why did you leave." "I already told you in the letter." "That doesn't explain everything." Jellal looks at her. "I felt it was time for me to leave, ok. You got married. You where going to get married soon anyways. I needed to go?" "We are family. We could have talked it out." "Talk what out. What is there for you to know." "Amber you where closing yourself off from us again. You up and left." "Listen Jellal. I made a choice what I thought was best. Now drop it." "I will not let this drop." He slams his hand on the table. "We haven't heard from you in five years. You think, I will let you to drop it. Not after what I have been through." "What have you been through brother? What short of tragic thing has missed up you life huh. Are you trying to blame me for something, which I can clearly say that my life has been through more stuff then you can possibly understand." All who in the room, didn't want to hear the argument. They wanted to see a happy reunion. He gets up from the couch and rounds the coffee table and stands in front of her. "My love, My wife, is dead. That is something you will never understand." "What?" Amber looks around the room. She sees all the sombre faces. "It can't be true?" "Yes it's very true sister. She died on a mission three years ago." "I am sorry, brother." "You should have been there Amber. Erza, took upon herself to search for you." "Jellal, I think you should stop." "Mystogan, stay out of this. As the oldest. I will deal with her." He looks at Amber. "She was always looking for you. Wanted to bring you back. Then she was gone." "Its the same thing over again." "What are you talking about?" "Oh come on. You let someone else go looking for me. You didn't bother to do it yourself. Just like back then." "That is completely different." "No it isn't you didn't want me to come back. When you found me that day. You where disgusted. I saw the look on your face." "Amber, I didn't do that." "Stop it Jellal. I know how you really feel. You have a sister that was raped and beat up and you hate it. I am not worthy to be in your family. You probably wish I was the one who is dead and Erza is alive." A loud slap echo in the room. Amber touches her cheek. "Don't ever say that again." Jellal lowers his hand. Gray wanted to go and ring his neck. A little voice spoke up.

"You leave my mommy alone." Amber turns and sees Shawn standing at the bottom of the stairs. He comes running into the living room. He starts hitting at Jellal leg. "I am going to beat you up. You leave her alone." "No Shawn stop." Amber turns him to face her. She lefts him up. He starts crying on her shoulder. "Shhh it's ok. Shawn." Mystogan gets up from the couch. He comes and stands by Jellal. They both look at the boy. Mystogan points his finger at Shawn. "He called you mommy." "Yes he did. This is my son. Shawn." Shawn looks up and stares a the twin. "Who is his father?" The younger brother didn't really need to ask since they can tell who is his dad. "I am." Gray comes closer to Amber and Shawn. Jellal luges at Gray. He takes a punch to the face. Mystogan and Natsu tries to hold Jellal back. "You touch my sister." They try to pry Jellal off him. They get him away and falls backwards and break the coffee table, along with the cups they all used. Amber's hair and eyes change. The room gets colder. She puts Shawn down on the couch. "Stop it!" She shouts. "You come into my home, and act like this." "Mommy!" Wendy and Lucy come over to the little boy. "My son is not feeling well and I have bunch of grown men acting like kids. Take it outside, not in my house!" Amber picks her son back up and goes to the stairs. "There is the door." She points to it. "I have to attend to him."

They all look at the mess on the floor. "Brother?" "I know Mystogan" The room is still cold. "I think we should all go." Lucy looks at the group. "I agree with Lucy, we can come on a other day, Jellal. When we are thinking better." "Fine." They all head to the door. Natsu opens it up. They all head out except for Gray. "Aren't you coming?" Lucy looks at him. "No, I want to make sure they are both ok." "Alright, see ya later." He closes the door, and walks back to the living room. He starts cleaning up the mess. Amber comes back downstairs and sees the coffee table gone. Gray comes back from being outside. "I put it all in the garbage." "Thanks. You can go too." "Not yet." He comes over to her. He touches the red spot on her cheek." "We should put some ice on that." "I think you should talk about yourself." Amber reaches up and touches his left eye. He takes a hold of her hand. "I am fine more worried about you." "I am alright." "No you aren't. You told me that Shawn was up all night. That means you are tried." "This is part of being a mom, you loose sleep." He pulls her closer to him. "You can rest, I can take care of him." "Gray, there's no.." "Don't give me a no, Amber." She wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "OK, just for a little bit. I still have stuff to do." "Good." He sweeps her up and carries her up the stairs. "Gray, put me down." "I will not. " He goes into her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed. He takes the apron off her. "Now sleep." He puts blanket on her. She tries to keep her eyes open. The struggle was hard. She lowers her eyes and falls a sleep. Gray kisses her cheek, that still was red.

He goes back downstairs, into the kitchen. He cleans the stuff that wasn't broken and puts it away. He then heard Shawn to call out for Amber. He goes back up and open the door. "Hey there, remember me?" The boy nod his head. "Mommy?" "She is laying down having a nap like you should be doing." "I can't sleep, that bad man hurt Mommy." "He didn't mean to do that. He was only very upset. He is your Mother's brother." "He is my Uncle?" "Yes, so was the other one that looks just like him." "I have seen pictures of them in the photo book. That is were I seen you and the other people." "I might have to take a look at it." "It's downstairs with pictures of me too." Shawn look at Gray oddly "What is it, little man?" "Why do I look like you.?" Gray wanted to tell him. "Let you Mother explain that you. For now, why don't you go back to sleep. I will be downstairs if you need me." He tucks him in. He ruffles his hair. "Ok." Gray closes his door and goes back downstairs. He wanted to see that photo album to see what his son look like as he was smaller.

He finds a few of them on the bookshelf. He grabs them and puts them on the couch. He opens one up. It was of her and the times she spent back at home and on missions. Some photos were silly. Lots of good times were taken in these frames. He spent some time looking at each one. Not just flipping through them. When he open up a other photo album . It was of Shawn, and as he is growing up. It started off with the first ultrasound picture, that she had taken. He could see how small he was inside of her. Gray was turning the pages of the book and came across one of Amber. She was wearing loose fitting dress and saw her growing belly. It said, underneath it that she 7 months at the time. He thought she looked beautiful. His fingers touch the photo. He wished, she had told him. By looking at what he has seen. The ice mage knew he if he had the chance he wanted to be at each moment, each stage, that she gone through. He was still looking through the books when there was knock on the door. He gets up from the couch and goes over to the door.

When he answers it, he sees the guy from the other night. The man steps back. "Is Amber in?" He then enters the house. "Yes she is, But sleeping right now. I can let her know you stop by. Your Name?" "Dan Straight" He holds out his hand to shake Gray's" "Who are you?" "Gray Fullbuster." "She has mention you. Aren't you from that Guild. What brings you here." "A mission. We haven't seen her in a long while. So we are here for a few days before going back." Dan looks Gray over. He was sizing him up. He notices the bruise eye. That Gray was showing. "I came to ask her out again. You see we are dating. We have gotten very close." Gray clench his fist at his side. "If she is in her room, I'll just go up and have word with her." He heads to the stairs. Gray blocks him. "I can't allow you to do that. She didn't have a good night. I am letting her sleep." "I am her boyfriend I have right to see her. Why don't you go back to your Guild. I can take over from here." Gray wasn't liking this guy one bit. There was something off about him. "No, You aren't going to disrupt her and Shawn is sick. You can call her later." Dan pushes him aside. Gray puts his hand on his shoulder. "I am asking you to leave. She doesn't need this right now." "What could you possible know what she needs. You haven't seen her in years?" "I know her better then you do." Dan shakes his hand off his shoulder. "She needs someone in her and sons life and I am that person." Dan gives him a smug look. "You will be gone in a few days, anyways. Soon, I will know her more on a inmate level." Gray was ready to grab him by the collar when snowflakes started to fall down. He looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Amber. Dan turns around. He sees, Amber, and this is the first time he has seen the change when she uses her magic. "Amber, You are awake. I came by to ask you out again." Gray can tell she is not happy. She walks down the stairs. "More grown men acting like children. LikeI have seen before, take it outside." Dan moves closer to her. "I just wanted to talk to you and this guy wouldn't let me." "Dan, he was helping me to sleep. It was a rough night. I will call you later." Snow keeps falling. "Since you are up now, lets make some plans." She sighs. She walks over to the door. "Dan later, can you leave. I don't want Shawn to wake up." "But Amber!" "Dan! Go" He gives Gray a look. He walks over to her. "Fine, I'll call later. Hope Shawn feels better. If you need me to get something for him. You can just ask." "Thanks. I think I can manage." He kisses her lips and walks out. The door closes behind him.

Amber, looks at Gray and he looks back at her. "Sorry. He wanted to head up to your room. I wouldn't allow him to do it." She holds up her hand. It's fine. "It was time to get up anyways. How is Shawn?" "He hasn't called out since the last time." "That is good." She walks into the living room and sees the photo albums all the couch. She turns to Gray. "Shawn said he saw me me in pictures. I thought I would look at them." "Ok." She goes over to the one that is open. The one that she took when she was having Shawn. Gray comes over to her. "You were beautiful when you where pregnant." He sees her cheeks turn pink. She looks away. "You should have been there when I didn't feel so pregnant." "But, I wasn't there Amber." She starts picking up the books. He takes them out of her hands and places them on the couch. He turns her to face him. "If I was there, I would have told you all the things you would have wanted to hear." He places his hand on her stomach. "I would have wanted to feel him inside of you. Rest my head on your stomach and tell him stories. Watch your belly grow. Been there when you went into labour. Seen him come out. Everything." "Gray, I am sorry." "Amber, why didn't you tell me." "I have already told you. You were with Juiva. I was scared, I didn't know how you would have reacted. For all I know you could have to told me to terminate it. It was one night stand Gray." "I would never have told you to get rid of it. I was more aware of our surrounds that night. I didn't back away. You were captivating in that dress. The way you look, your touch." He moved more closer. He cup her face in his hands. "You where amazing, that night" He lowers his head and kisses her. She pushes him away. "Gray, You are still with Juiva. Go back home."

"Juiva and I broke up" Her eyes widen. "I am sorry." "It's fine. We are still friends." He laughs. "She is my sister in law." Amber gives him a confuse look. "Lyon and her got together. She was cheating on me. Found out after you left. I haven't really dated anyone since her or you." "Sorry to hear that." "Amber, why not come back home. I can help you raise our son. He needs to know me. He wanted to know why he looked like me." "He said that." "He has to know sooner then later." "You didn't tell him?" He shakes his head. "You will need too." "Now that he has seen you, have no choice." "We can do it together." "That isn't necessary. I will do it. He soon be waking up soon. I'll tell him when he is better." "Ok, I can be here if you change you mind." "I'll think about it." "I guess that is a start. I will take my leave for now." When he gets to the door. "Amber, I don't like Dan. There is something off about him." "Gray, he is alright." "I hope you are right." He goes to kiss her lips. She covers them up. "Boyfriend, remember." He whispers. "We will see about that." She watches him leaves. After she does she closes the door. She leans against yet. "Don't make my heart beat so much, Gray."


	4. Chapter 4

The twins came by to see their sister a couple days later. They properly meet Shawn, and Jellal said sorry for his behaviour the other day. Along with saying sorry for hitting her. He knew what he did was wrong. That it must of brought up painful memories of being abused. Shawn, was happy to start getting to know his Uncles. Amber, took it all in stride. She didn't want Shawn to be upset like he was when he was sick. He started to feel better when Wendy came by and offer to use her healing magic. He was thrilled to know of the Dragon Slayers. Natsu shown him some of his spells. His eyes where huge and awe of the hair pink wizard. Her brothers wanted her to come back home to live. She told them no, and said she wouldn't move just because they told her to.

Dan did phone later asking to take her out for the rest of the week. Amber wasn't to sure, if she can find someone to watch Shawn each night. When Wendy was there using her healing magic she offer to help her out. Gray was not happy that she was going out with Dan. On the last night that the wind mage was going to be watching Shawn. Gray wanted to come over as well. "Wendy, where she was going tonight?" "She said, that Dan's work place was having a retirement party for one of there Mangers." "How could they call that date." "I don't know Gray, it's the place where he choose to take her." He wanted to ruin the date some how. This Dan guy was getting to close for his own comfort and it unnerve him. Wendy, ring the bell to Amber's place. Shawn came up to the door to answer it. "Aunt Wendy!" He gives her a hug. "Uncle Gray." It pain Gray to hear that. Amber still had to tell him. He was still getting over being sick. So he had to wait, be called Dad. Natsu, ask Amber if it was ok if Shawn could call them Uncle and Aunts. He was apart of the Fairy Tail family. She didn't see any harm in it and she knew Gray wasn't alright with it. Not until she the talk with her Son. Shawn also hugs Gray. He left him up over his shoulder and carry him into the house. The little boy was giggle as Gray was tickle his sides as they where in the living room. Wendy was making popcorn in the kitchen for them to watch a movie later.

Amber came down the stairs. As Gray was giving his Son a breather before he was attacked again. "Mommy, you look pretty." Gray turn his head and his gazed fell on what Amber was wearing or what he has seen her wear before. It was the dress she wore for her brother's wedding. Her hair was done up the same way too, in a bun. "Thanks you Shawn." When Amber saw Gray. Her heart skip a beat when she saw the intense gaze she was getting from him. She had to walk over to the mirror to put on her earrings so she could slow down her heart. Gray was checking her out. "Where is Wendy?" "She is in the kitchen making popcorn for us Mommy." "Ok, Well you have fun. Don't stay up to late. Dan should be in a minute." Shawn comes and gives her a kiss and a hug. "OK Mommy." Shawn went down to the kitchen to see Wendy. The snow mage was putting on her jacket. When the door bell ring. She answers the door. Dan was in dress suit. Gray came over to the door. "Wow, Amber you look studding. I can't wait to show you off." Gray wanted to punch the guy lights out. "Thanks Dan." She turns to Gray. "Are you planing on staying?" Dan was sending daggers at Gray. "Yeah, I thought I could read him a story tonight before bed." "Don't get sucker into reading four." "Amber we have to go." "Alight, Good night Gray." "You too, You look incredible." Her face went beat red by Gray's words and not what Dan said to her before. " Gray thought, 1 point for him 0 for Dan. She was usher out by Dan. Gray went back into the living room. He couldn't wait for her to get back home.

The party was lively but it wasn't something that Amber care to do. Yeah she been to the ones at Fairy Tail. They where better then this one. She knew everyone at those parties not here. Only person she knew was Dan. Dan was showing her off like a trophy. The old gentleman where checking her out. Even the one they where having the party for. She felt him touch her ass. She wanted to slap his hand away. Grit and bear with it. "So Amber what do you." "Right now I am mother, I do take the odd mission. If I can find someone to look after my Son." "You are married to Dan." "No we aren't married" "I am hoping one day we will be soon" Dan says to the older gentleman. He warps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. Amber whips her head around, to look at Dan. They where just dating she hasn't thought that far ahead. She hated life decided for her. "I am glad to hear that Dan. You have very nice looking women on your arm. You said that you have son, Amber?" She pretends to smile. "Yes he is five." "When Dan marries you, Will your son be going to a local school" "Her son will be going to a very prestige one. What children we have will be attending the same school. Right hunny." "No, He is a ice mage. So he will be attending a magic school." The older man, says. "He knows magic. What about you?" "I am snow mage." "Your son is different from you." "Takes after his father." "Oh I See. Will all the best to you two." "Thanks" Dan says to him.

Amber went over to their table and puts down her wine. She went over to the coat rack and got her Jacket. "Where are you going?" "I am going home." "The party hasn't ended yet." "For me it has." "It's only 9." "Look, Dan you can stay here and chat it up with your co-workers. I am done for tonight." She walks out of the hall and heads outside. Dan follows her outside. "Wait, I will take you home." "It's only a few blocks that way. I will be fine." "You can't walk back by yourself." She takes the pins out of her bun and lets her hair fall down. "I am wizard, I can handle it." Dan grabs her upper arm. She didn't put her Jacket on yet. He squeeze her arm. "Don't be like this. Let me walk you back." "Dan you are hurting my arm. Let go." "The only reason you are going back is because of him." "No, I am going back because of you. What you did tonight. I don't approve of people choosing my life for me." "I was just making impression with the higher ups." "You can still do that, with out telling lies. Now goodnight." He lets go of her arm. She starts walking back home. "I am sorry Amber, Come back." She doesn't listen to him and continues on. She rubs her arm, and looks at it. It is already starting to bruise as she puts her Jacket on.

It only takes about 15 mins for her to get home. She was walking in bare feet because her feet where killing her. There was blisters on her feet. She opens up the door and throws her shoes into the closest. The mage was still pissed. Gray and Wendy comes into the entrance way. "You are home early?" "Yeah, I am. How did it go here." "Just fine. Are you ok?" "Wendy looks at her. "I will be. Why don't you two head back to your Inn. Is Shawn in bed." "Yes he is. Gray carried him up to his room not to long ago." "Thanks, I'll go check on him." She heads up to Shawn room. "Wendy, I am going to stay here." "OK, Natsu and Lucy aren't back yet from that short mission the took near by." "Yeah, they will be back tomorrow." The smaller mage heads out. Gray waits of her to come back down. When she does, she starts shutting off the lights. She believes both of them left. She finally take off her Jacket and heads into the living room. Amber jumps when she sees Gray. "Don"t scare me like that. I thought you already left." "No, is everything ok. You look unsettled." "Its nothing I can't handle." Gray notices the bruise on her arm. "What happen?" He comes up to her and takes a look at it. "It's nothing." "Nothing, this isn't nothing Amber. Did he do this to you?" "Gray, it's fine." "Amber!" "We where arguing outside where the party was being held." "I am going to hurt him" "Don't, I told him to cool his head." "What was the cause, of the fight." "He was showing me off around the room. Telling lies. Saying that we where going to get married soon. That he was going have Shawn attend school some where else." "Ok, now I am really going to hurt him."

"I will deal with this. I already told him, I don't like my life plan that way." She goes to the couch and pops some popcorn into her mouth. He sits down beside her. He puts his cool hand on her arm. "Sorry he did this to you." "I have always bruise like a peach. Even if I bang my arm into the side of the door, there will be one. "That doesn't condone what he did." She shrugs. "I been through worse in battles." She sits back and slides down a little to put her head on the couch. "Now, you are justifying his actions." "What do you want me to say, Gray. I have had my share of abuse. This is something I have to shoulder off." "I wish you didn't do that." "I know, me either. This is who I am." "I know who you are, every since you came to Fairy Tail." "Thanks" "Your welcme."

He puts some of her hair behind her ear. He looks down at her body. She still looked good in the dress after what she had been trough tonight. She watches him and smirks. "Gray?" "Yes." "Eyes up here?" "You notice, eh." "It wasn't that hard to see your eyes were roaming." "Well it's the dress that." "That I conceive Shawn in." They both stare at each other. He lowers his head closer to hers. Puts a hand on her cheek. He leans in more there lips almost touching when the door bell rings. He growls. "Who could that be at this time of night?" She goes to stand up. When Gray stops her. "You stay, ill see who it is. Just when we were going to kiss." "Who says I was going to let you?" He looks down at her with a raise eye brow and comes closer. "Oh sweetheart you would have let me." "We would have seen about that." She giggles. The bell rings again. He quickly plants a kiss on her before walking to the door. She looks stunned. He knew he got her with that one.

Gray answers the door, there stood Dan. "I need to see Amber." Dan didn't like seeing Gray there. "I like to talk to her." Gray waves his hand, indcating for him to enter. I will be in the kitchen." "She is in the living room." "Amber, I am sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to do what I did." "Dan, it's late, we can talk in a few days." "No, I want to talk about it now." "Dan, I had to walk all the way back here, and my feet are really sore." "I offer you a ride home you didn't take it." "Fine say what you want to say." "Like, I said I wanted to make a impression with my bosses tonight. I know, I said some things I shouldn't have. I was thinking of us when I did it." "So, telling that guy that was retiring, that my son will be attending school away from me and that we where going to get married." Gray, was listening to all of this in the kitchen. He didn't care for Dan. They both knew they didn't like each other. If Dan did anything else to her tonight he will step in and throw him out and for good. "I was thinking about us at the time. I want the best for Shawn, since his father isn't here and I would like to be a father figure for him." Amber, knew that she had to tell him. She was little surprise that he didn't realize that Shawn and Gray looked like and didn't even ask about "Dan, it's nice of you to do that for Shawn. But his father is here." "What do you mean he is here." "Gray!" "Why are you calling him for and why is he even in your house." "Dan, really you haven't notice him and Shawn together." "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything." Gray comes into the room and stands next to her. "Let me tell him. I am Shawn's dad." "What?" "I am Shawn's father." Dan looks at Amber. "But you told me he didn't know about him. He lived far away." "It's true. A mission took Gray here, with his team. We bumped into each other. It was a couple days ago that he learned himself that he had a son." Dan didn't look happy. "Ok, then why is here now at your house this late?" "Wendy, and him came over to watch Shawn." "Where is Wendy?" "I sent her back to the Inn when Amber came home." "Then maybe you should have gone back as well. Aren't you over staying your welcome here. Don't you need to go on missions." He glares at Gray. "Dan, I know this is a little much for you take in all at once. Maybe for now, call it night and go home. We will talk in a few days." Amber didn't want them to go at it. She could feel the tension radiating off both males. "Find, but when we do. I don't want him around. When I leave, he will too." They all went to the door. Amber opens up for the both of them. "Goodnight Dan." He comes over and kisses her on the lips. "I will call you." He goes outside and waits for Gray to do the same. "Night Gray." He couldn't kiss her like he wanted too earlier. He kisses her cheek and gives her a hug. "I'll come by later, ok. Goodnight Amber." She waves to them and shuts the door. Dan goes up to Gray. "I don't know what you are planing, but I am with her, not you." "I don't like you, there is something off about you. If you do anything to her at all. You will have to deal with me." They both walk away from each other and head down the street each going their own different way.

The snow mage, was in her house coat. She was about to take a hot bubble bath. To sooth her aching feet and she had blisters on her heals. When she heard something coming up her stairs. She had lock the door and shut off all the lights. She didn't think Shawn would be up. If he was, he would come into her bed room. She went into the hallway and was going to turn around. When a hand went over her mouth. "Shhh it's me." The person drops his hand. "Gray, you scare me. How did you get in?" "I made a key with my Ice magic." "Why are you back here, I thought you left." "I did say I was coming back later" "To me that implies tomorrow." She hits his arm. She heads into her bedroom. "I ask again, why are you here?" "Your feet, you said you walked all the way home. Let me take a look at them." "They are just sore and I have blisters on my heals." He points to he bed. Amber lays down on the bed. He grabs a foot and put band aides on her heel and does the same thing for the other foot. Then he starts to massage them. "Gray I was planing to have a bath." "I can draw one for you." "Gray..." "Amber, I will be gone in a few days. It's going to be awhile until I get back." He massages her feet for bit. Then he goes into her bathroom and draws a bath for her. He comes back out, and she was already up from the bed looking out the window. "It was nice to see everyone again, going to miss them." He comes up behind her. "Will you miss me?" He turns her around. "I did say everyone." "Come home, Amber. Everyone wants you too, Even me." "Gray, we have talked about this before." "I want you to think about it, until I come back. Can you do that for me." "ok, I'll think about it. I am going to go and enjoy my bath." She walks around him. Her heart beating fast. He grabs her by her house coat string and pulls her back. "Gray?" "Not finished helping you." He looks into her eyes. He sweeps her up into his arms and carries her to the bathroom. He puts her down by the tub. He wants to do so much to her, because he knows underneath that house coat, she's completely naked. "Enjoy your bath, I am going now." She was hoping that he would have taken her right then and now. She feared if she did something now. It would end up the same way as before. Amber, didn't have anything for protection. To be around him like this was dangerous. She hope he knew that too. "Alright, be safe." He winks at her. "Always, Goodnight. "Goodnight Gray."


	5. Chapter 5

On the last day they where suppose to be here, before going back. Shawn was better, and Amber wanted to tell him about Gray. She wanted to do it alone, and she was feeling nervous. Amber, had called him to come down from his bedroom. "Yes, Mommy." "There is something I have to tell you. I hope you will be ok with it." The snow mage, puts him unto her lap. She takes in a deep breath. "You like Uncle Gray, right." "Yes, Mommy. He has been showing me Ice magic." "Yeah, I know. I thought it would be best for him to teach you." Amber was glad that Gray wasn't going to teach him how to strip. The other night when he scare her half to death. He was shirtless, and her eyes wonder over him. While he was attending her her tired feet. "Ummm Shawn. There is something about Gray you should know. He is not really you Uncle." "I know that mommy." "Good, that you understand that. I am not to sure how to say this." He looks at her with worry. "He is alright? Nothing happen to him?" "Oh, no no....He is fine....It's just...that he is..." She couldn't get the words out. "Mommy?" "Sorry, little man. OK let me try this again. Gray is your Daddy." "He is my Dad?" "Yes, he is. That is why both of you look like each other. He is going back home today and I thought I should tell you." "Why is he going home, why can't he stay here with us." "He has responsibilities back home. We can't force him to stay with us." Shawn looks down sad. "If he is my dad. Doesn't he want to be with me, can't we be a family." "Shawn, He will always see you when he can. Like I said his place is back home." "Will I see him today?" "They are expected to drop by to say goodbye here soon." He gets off her lap. "I am going to draw him a picture." "He will be very happy." He runs up to his room. "That went better then I thought It would go"

Amber was cleaning up the house, when the team walked in. It was like walking into Lucy place with out permission. She calls out for Shawn. "They are here Shawn want to come down now." Amber didn't say anything to Gray. "He will be a moment. I have to go into the laundry room. I will be back." When she leaves. Shawn runs down the stairs. He looks at his father. "Daddy." Gray was shocked to hear him say that but very happy. "Hello son, your mother told you." "Uh huh. and this is for you." He drew a pic of him and Gray together creating something in Ice. "Can I take this with me." "Yes, I made it for you." "Thanks Shawn." "You too, Daddy." It melt Gray heart, by him calling him Dad. "Why don't you play with these guys. I want to go and see your mom." "OK."

He heads down to the laundry room. She was folding clothes. He stands in the door way looking at her. "Thank you." "I told you, I would tell him." He comes closer to her. "It has made day to hear him say Daddy. Now I am leaving, I hate to go." "I told him you have responsibilities back at the Guild." He comes up behind her as she folds a pair of Shawn's pants. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her back into his chest, grabs the pants and puts it into the basket. "I have important things here now to." "Now that he knows who you really are. He will look forward to your next visit." "Amber, I want...." "Gray please don't. Telling him is all I can do. I told you, I would think about it only." He turns her around. "I am glad he knows who I am now. It's just that, I can't go back and not see him, and you." "Don't make me cry, Gray. It's hard enough as it is." "I don't want you to cry either." He kisses her tears. He moves down closer to her mouth. He gently kisses her on the lips. Then puts his head to her forehead. "If I know sooner that you were pregnant, this all would be different." "Unfortunately that isn't the case, Gray." Natsu comes down the hallway. "Hey Ice stick we have to go." Amber backs away from Ice mage. "You should go, don't want to miss your train." "Ok Pryro, I will be there in a minute. He turns and takes her hand. "I will be back." She nods. He walks down the hallway holding her hand.

Her brother's gives her and Shawn a big hug. Told her again to come home and if she needs anything to call them. They will come right away. Shawn hugs Gray with all of his might. "Are you coming back Daddy." "You bet I am. It will not be for a couple weeks though. I gave your mom my number and you can call me anything time." "Yaaay." The rest of the group starts heading out. Gray looks at Amber. "I will call you too." He kisses her cheek. "Alright, Travel safe." "I will." He leaves with his friends and starts walking to the train station. He feels gutted that can't he stay or she will not go back. When he comes back, he will ask her if she had thought about it at all.

When they get back to the Guild. Lots of people wanted to know why Amber was in Cedar and if she was going to return. Mira, was told by Mystogan of his nephew. He didn't tell her, that it was Gray's. Mystogan and her have been trying to conceive, but found out they couldn't have children. Now that his sister has a kid, they will spoil him. Jellal, hasn't found someone to fall in love with. He was still upset at loss of Erza. His family, and the Guild hoped he would find someone to love. Lisanna and Happy welcome Natsu with open arms. They where still not living together. They where fine with the way things where going now for them. Everyone else was happy and healthy. Gray has asked his team and her brother's not to mention his son, until he was ready. It would be a shock to all, and there was his brother and Juiva tell them as well.

As the weeks follow, Gray would call up his son before he had to go to bed. The only time when he couldn't was on a mission. They will talk for a bit. Sometimes, He would talk to Amber, or other times she was out with Dan and she had a babysitter there. He didn't want to think how far her relationship with him was progressing. Wonder if they had done it. If she was falling in love with him. If Shawn was growing attachment to him. He wanted to get back them soon. One night, when he was talking to Shawn, he asked to talk to Amber. "Mommy, isn't here." "She went out with Dan?" "No, she is on mission. She had to help some people out of town. I have to go to Andy's place tomorrow to stay with them. My babysitter will take me over." "How long is your mother going to be away?" "I don't know Daddy." "Have you been seeing Dan, while she will be away?" "He hasn't been around." "How come?" Gray was curious as to why. "I don't know. Mommy isn't happy with him." "That is to bad. I am sure she will working it out." Gray hoped for good news. The next time he will talk to Amber, he will have to ask. "Daddy, I have to go to bed now. Bye." "Goodnight Son."

Gray, was at the Guild, they had just come back from a short Mission. He wanted to go home and call his son. It was four days since he last talked to him. Wanted to hear his voice and to hear Amber's voice too. He was about to head out of the Guild doors. When they open up with Lyon and Juiva walking right in. "Lyon, Juiva. What are you doing here?" "Can't I surprise my younger brother to see how he is." "I am glad you are here. I am surprise, I thought were going way somewhere?" "We are going, but we wanted to make a quick stop here before continuing on." "Where are you guys staying at?" "Juvia will go and book us into a Inn." "Why don't you stay at my place? Is it for the night?" "Yes, brother." "I am on my way home now. Why not come." Gray was going to tell Lyon about Shawn sooner or later. He hoped that now was the best time." "Juiva, is please to stay at Gray's place. Lyonsama loves his little brother." Gray's and Juiva relationship was strain at the beginning when they broke up or when he found out she was cheating on him. He knew they were not going to work out. With her going after his brother. It kind of work out. They all walked back to his house. "Little brother how are things." "Things are well, just got back home from a mission." He was carrying his bag and Gray didn't notice that he was shirtless as he walked back home. When they got into his house. He put his things down in his bedroom. Juiva offer to make them supper. Lyon and Gray was in the living room. "Lyon, I have something to tell you and Juiva." "What is it?" "I wanted to wait until we finished with supper." "OK, it's sounds serious." "A little, but it will shock you, both of you." Juiva made a nice dinner and afterwards they where sitting around when the phone started ringing. Gray was about to tell them, about his son and Amber.

"Hello." "Is this Gray Fullbuster?" "Yes, it is How can I help you?" "I been trying to reach you since yesterday. My name is Susan, I am Amber's friend." "We met once, when I was there. What can help you with?" "Amber is seriously hurt. She got back from a Mission. Shawn is beside himself. He keeps asking for you. Dan has tried to calm him down but it's not working." "How bad is she?" "She had used up most of her magic. She has cuts and scraps on her body. A deep wound at her side, A broken leg and arm." What happen?" "I don't know. She was with some other wizards. They just said they got ambushed. She took most of the enemy's on herself. " "Shit, Just like her to do something like that." "Can you come?" "Yeah, I can try head there tonight. Where is Shawn now?" "He is sleeping at the moment. He worse himself down." "Where is Amber?" "She is at home with the magic healer." Tell him I am on my way." "Thank you. I am glad that Shawn had your number. Dan didn't want me to call you. He said, he could handle Shawn himself. " That got on Gray's nerves. Shawn was his, not Dan's "Ok, I'll see you soon and bring Shawn back to his place. Bye" "Bye"

"Brother, I am sorry I have to do this but I have to pack and go?" "What is wrong, Gray?" "I wanted to sit down and tell it, to the both of you. I will not have time." "It's ok Gray, Maybe we can help." "We have seen Amber." "You guys found her?" "Yes, I bump into her at Cedar. I was on a mission with the team." "The phone call was about her?" "Yes, She was hurt on a mission and they need me to come." "Why does she need you?" "It's her Son that needs me. Shawn has been calling for me and will not settle down." "Isn't she married?" "No brother." Gray takes a deep breath in. "Lyon, Juiva. Shawn is mine." Both of the other mages are shocked. "Juiva is shocked to hear of Gray being a father." "I am sorry, Juiva. Shawn is five years old. I didn't know about him until I saw him about two months ago. Amber got pregnant on the night of Jellal wedding." "Juiva was still with Gray at the time." "Yeah, we only got together that one night, and the next day she was gone." "Juiva can't blame Gray for his actions since Juiva hurt Gray as well." Lyon looked at his brother. "Gray, let us come with you?" "Lyon, you and Juiva are going away on a trip." "We can make this a part of our trip. We are Amber's friends too. Now, I have nephew I want to meet. Juiva?" "Juiva will follow Lyonsama. Juiva is worried of Amber as well." "We will not get there until morning? You guys were already travelling today." "Gray, we will come with you. Lets get ready and go." They all got ready. Gray went down to the Guild to inform her brother's of her injuries. Jellal, was away and Mystogan couldn't come right away. He told Gray to let them know of her condition when he got there. He told his team mates as well. They offer to come along, but Gray told them it was alright.

He was concern for Amber. He wanted to know what went wrong on her mission. Why she had taken on so many at once. When she was on a mission with him and the others. She was just like Natsu at times. Going straight on in, with out thinking first. He was going to have to talk with her about that. Susan, said she had a wound on her side. He hope it didn't affect any parts of her body. The trip felt long for him. He wanted the train to go as fast as it could. He wanted to see Amber for himself. He wanted, a word with Dan. When they finally got to Cedar, they all rush to Amber's place. He went up to her door, knocked on it hard. Hoping someone would answer it faster. Susan, open the door. "Gray, glad you are here." She usher them all in. "How is she?" "Still sleeping." "That is common for her to sleep, while using so much of her magic. Where is Shawn?" "I will go get him for you. Put your stuff down." Shawn came running down the stairs. "Daddy!" "Hello, Shawn." They hug each other tightly. Lyon and Juiva could tell the little boy was his. Shawn saw them behind his father. "Daddy, who are they?" "Under normal circumstances you would be meeting differently. This my brother and your Uncle Lyon. He is a ice mage like us, this is you Aunt Juiva, Lyon wife. She is a water mage." "Nice, to meet you. My name is Shawn." "Nice to meet you to Shawn." Lyon puts out his hand to shake it. Juiva was over the moon at the little mini Gray. "Juiva is very happy meeting Gray's child." She kneels down and gives him a hug. "Shawn, I want to see your mother. Can you stay here with them?" 'Yes, daddy." He takes them into the living room. Gray heads up, with Susan. They reach her room and he opens up the door. There lay the the snow mage. She looked like sleeping beauty. Gray quickly went beside her. "The healing mage?" "She left, she said that Amber should be fine. She just needs to wake up and be careful of her stitches at her side. There are crutches at the wall here for her to move around in when she is ready. "Thanks Susan, I will take over now. You go back to your family." "I will come by in a few days. If you need me take Shawn just say the word." "I will, Susan take care."

He watch Amber for a bit. Lyon and Juiva came in to see her. They where not surprise to see her in this kind of condition. As mages, you expect the worse from a battle. You will end up with lots of war scars. They have seen her drain her magic quickly trying to save people that were close to her, even when she didn't show it back in the day. Lyon went to check themselves into the Inn. Lyon, been in the town before. He didn't need help finding a place. Juiva stayed behind to watch Shawn. Gray was going to stay at her house. Gray, wanted to look at her wound on her side. She was wearing her nightgown. He pulled back the sheets and left up her nightgown a little. It was on the right side of her abdomen. He touch it lightly, he hoping for no damage side effects. He lower his head and kiss her wound. He wanted her to recover quickly. He hold her hand, waiting for her to wake up. It wasn't until Dan made appearance that things started to heat up. He came into her house as if he own it and started yelling at Lyon and Juiva for being there. When he heard that Gray was in her room. He rushed up the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here? I had everything taken care of, you didn't need to come." "Shawn needs his father and She is the mother of my child. I was going to come regardless." "I am more stable to be in her life then you. Soon we will be married and Shawn will be mine." "Not in chance in hell that is ever going to happen. Amber, will not take my Son away from me now." "Oh really, she didn't tell you about him. Until you came here. If you didn't know, you still wouldn't know. Now leave her place." "I am not leaving her, or Shawn. Get that through your head."

Juiva and Lyon came running into the room. Lyon got in between the two men. "That is enough you two. Amber doesn't need to see this when she wakes up and there is a little boy who is already scare enough for his mother. So back away from one other." They both said fine. Juiva was over by Amber when she started to wake up. "Gray, Lyonsama." She didn't care for Dan to call him over. She slowly open up her eyes. "Amber!" Gray goes to her side. "Gray, you are here?" "Yeah, Susan called me. I came right on over." She tries to sit up. "Juiva, thinks Amber shouldn't get up yet." She pushes her back down. "Juiva?" "Juiva and Lyonsama are both here for Amber." "Shawn, where is he?" "He is in his room. He will be thrilled to see you." Lyon tells her. Dan pushes Juiva out of the way. "Amber, I am here as well. He puts his hand on her side and goes to lower himself down for a kiss." Amber screams out. "You idiot. Do you want her to reopen her wound." Gray pushes his arm away. "I am sorry, I didn't know. I knew you had a broken arm and leg." "Gray.....water." "Juiva can get some for Amber." "Amber, I can get things for you. You don't need him around, or these two." Gray wasn't liking Dan being here. "Dan, maybe you should go. We can handle it." "I am not leaving her either. I will stay." 'Juiva come back into the room and was going to give it to Amber to drink. Amber was trying to sit up to grab for the drink. Her expressions where telling them she was in pain. Dan grab the water from Juiva. Instead of being steady with his hands. The glass slip for his hand and the water and glass fell on the mage." "Ahhhhhhh" The top of her nightgown was all wet. "Lyon, get this guy out of here." "Come on Dan lets go." "Juvia, can you help change Amber?" "Yes, Gray. Juiva can do that." "I will get her some more water." They all went down stairs. "You can't stop me from seeing Amber." "No, I can't, but I can prevent you from causing her more harm." Gray stares at him. "She is in so much pain right now Dan. That trying to impress her with me being there isn't going to help you." "If you didn't show up. I could handle this." "Like, I said. I would come either way. You don't get a say when It come to them. For you to tell Susan, not to phone me. I should freeze you. Shawn is my kid, not yours." "Gray, Dan. Stop it." Lyon puts his hands on both men. "Dan, you go home. See Amber a different day when she is not in pain." Dan mumbles underneath his breath. "Fine, I'll go." He storms out of the house. Gray gets some water and goes back to the room. Shawn was in the room. "Mommy, you are ok?" She can only nods her head. "Hey little man. Why don't you let your mom get some rest. You can see her later. Juiva do mind, looking after him?" "Juiva, will show Shawn how to make some Pancakes for supper." He jumps up and down. They head out of the room.

Gray brings the water to Amber again she tries to sit up. "I couldn't find any straws." She was able to take a few sips while the water went down her chin. She lays back down. "Amber, what happen. Why did you take on so many." "Had no choice, the people I was with, were not strong. It was suppose to be a simple mission. Just to get rid of a monster in the area. We where ambushed by wizards. I had to use all I had to protect them." "You ended up being seriously hurt because of it. You are to reckless for your own good." "Gray, I have always been this way. When I feel threaten, I go in." "Now you can focus on healing. Going to be awhile for you to do anything." She looks at her leg and arm. "I guess so." "Need anything?" "Still thirsty." "Ok hold on." She watches Gray take the cup. He drinks some into this mouth. He lowers his head. Amber opens her mouth. He, shares the water with her. Once he knows she gulps it down. He starts to kiss her. He lefts up his head. "That is cheating." "Yeah, but you didn't say no." "I could have." "But you didn't." He lowers his head back down. "You where kissing me back." She blushes. He smirks at her. "Do you want more?" "You would only want a repeat of that kiss" "I would be fine with that." She shakes her head. He puts the glass down. "I am going to stay in the house and I sent Susan home." "OK, I know Shawn will be happy with that." "What about you?" "I am too." "Good, I will let you rest." Heads to the door. "Gray?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for being here." "Anything for you, Amber."


	6. Chapter 6

Going to the Guild wouldn't take them long. With Amber still in casts it was taking a little longer. When they reach the guild doors. Gray told her again it was going to be ok. He opens it up and they all walk in. Everyone turns and sees Gray first, then Amber. All stop what they where doing. "Amber!" Then the room was silent when they saw his son. Shawn went to hide behind Gray. "Daddy!" "WHATTTTTT!" The room shouted. Gray picked Shawn up into his arms and walk more into the hall. Amber slowly follow him. They went over to Natsu Table. Gray put him into the booth and he helped Amber to sit down. Before they all got crowded by the guild mates. He started talking to them all. "Yes, what you all are thinking. This is my Son, his name is Shawn. I didn't know he was mine, until I bumped into Amber a couple months ago. All eyes went on Amber. Her face a was feeling rather hot. "We aren't going to discuss when we conceived him. He is five years old. All of you can determined by his age if you will. Amber stood up "Ya know this is not going to work. Shawn come we are going back." Gray stopped her. "Amber, calm down. It will work. You aren't going back until we get this guy." He gives her a hug to help settle her nerves. He knows she is closing herself off, she wants to run. Right now she was shaking like a leaf. As Gray was hugging her. Her brother's came over. "Gray why don't you tell us what is going on?" He lets go of her. He tells his Guild mates as to what happen with her being injured from a mission and he went on to tell about a possible stalker. Not, like Juiva. Jellal and Mystogan went up to their sister and hugged her tightly. "We are happy to have you home Sister." Jellal told her. One by one, all of the Guild members that Amber has known came over and gave her hug and greeted Shawn. Levy and Gajeel came over with their little boy about the same age as little boy. "Amber!" "Levy, Gajeel Who is this little man here with you." "This is Rocky, he just turn 5." "Nice to you meet you Rocky. I am Amber and this is Shawn." Rocky looks at the other boy and wiggles out of Levy's arms. He runs over to Shawn and they start playing. "Instant friends there." Gajeel commented on. They talk for a bit, they are both so glad to see her. If the snow mage wants some help watching Shawn. Just call them up they will take him anytime.

Gramps comes over after the script mage and the iron dragon leave. "My child I am very disappointed in you. You left, with out no word and got your mark erased. Now you are hurt, and seeking help." "I don't have to stay master, don't need help. Once my casts are off, I'll trace this guy on my own." Amber was really having a hard time. She was starting to break down. She walked out of the guild, before master could even continue to say what he wanted. He didn't mean to make her upset. He wanted to welcome her back with open arms To let her know that Fairy Tail was behind her, and that she was still one of his children. "Mommy!" Shawn saw her go and he was running towards the door, he gets stop by his father. "Shawn stay here and play with Rocky. I will see to your mom. She is dealing with a lot right now." "But Daddy, this old mad made her cry." "You can call me Gramps my boy. I didn't mean to make your mother cry. I will tell her I am sorry, once she comes back." "I will be back son" Levy takes his son hand and walks him back to Rocky.

Gray heads outside. He looks down the street, and sees dark blue hair mage was rounding the corner. He starts, running as fast as he can. He doesn't want her to close herself off to him. He has seen it in the past. It was him, that got her out of it. Basically, broke her door down, and told her to snap out of it. As he turn the corner, he saw her making her way over to a bench by the channel. Amber, couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears where just streaming down her face. She was going to sit down on the bench. Before she even reach it. Strong arms circle around her, pulling her back into the ice mage chest. She started to cry harder. He turns her around. "Shhhh its ok. Gramps, didn't mean what he said, Amber." "He did say them. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. It's to much being here." "What is to much for you." "Everything, the memories. My brothers, my dad, the guild, you." "Me? What about me." She continues to cry. He wipes her tears away. "Amber talk to me." "Everyone was moving on with someone that they care about, I was so alone. I couldn't handle it anymore. The one person that was my rock when I was found again, was my dad." She hiccups. "When he died my whole world shifted again. I was already mad at my brothers' because they didn't have to deal with what I grew up with. I lost my mom, I was place in horrible homes. No one, no one told my dad. I was rape and abused. I had suffer at the hands of men who could do what they wanted. I was drugged, because I would use my magic. Then I was found and brought here. She wipes more tears from her eyes. I meet all of you, I slowly but not completely went back to my old self. I had to see someone for the trauma. When dad died, I reverted back. I hold my emotions in. I didn't want people to see how weak I am. That is when I started."

She stops talking and gets out Gray's hold. She walks backwards. "Don't walk away. Continue talking to me Amber. What started?" "You, it started with you" "I don't understand." "My feelings for you, back then. I was eyeing you, I wanted you. I couldn't do anything because of Juiva. She was your stalker. Then you started to go out with her. I felt that was it for me. When my brother was getting married. I couldn't stay any longer. I had to leave, I had to get away. I couldn't be around you or anyone else anymore." "Amber did you leave because of me?" "It wasn't all because of you. Then I got drunk, there was you. I begged you to take me. That morning, knowing what I did. You were with Juiva. I felt so embarrassed, that I ran. I had everything else plan before the wedding. I had boxes already sent to Cedar. When I left that morning. I felt I was starting a new life. I would put my feeling for this place and you out of my heart." He walks closer to her. "Do you still feel that way about me, do you have feelings for me." "I don't know. When I saw you again. I everything resurfaced. Right now my heart is beating fast. Don't get close, Gray." She holds out her hand, like in a stop position. Her crutches are on the ground. He quickly grabs her and brings her back to him. "Do you have feelings for me?" "I said,....I don't know." "Will you better know." Leans down head and takes her lips with his. He licks her top lip asking for permission to enter. She opens and his tongue slips into her mouth. He feels around her mouth playing with her tongue. He feels her move closer to him putting a hand at the back of his neck. Wanting more from him and he too wanted more from her. He wanted to sweep her up and take him back home. He wanted to feel her, touch, put all of himself into her and fill her up with him. Claiming her in ecstasy. They break apart, both getting air into their lungs. He puts his hand on her cheek and rubs her swollen lips with is thumb. "You better start knowing, because once you know. I am not holding back anymore." He kisses her again, but it's a short kiss. He picks up her crutches. "Lets go back to guild."


	7. Chapter 7

Gramps, told Amber, he was sorry for what he said. He didn't mean it and welcome her back home with open arms. Everybody, now knows why she had return. Gray needed help in protecting Amber and his son. Team Natsu, was ready and able to help their team mate and friend. The rest of the Dragon slayers, including Lexus all agreed to help. Gray, knew that his team and guild mates would help. His son was enjoying getting to know Rocky and playing with the exceeds. The interaction he was having, put a smile to his father face. He had wish they had he and the rest had meet him sooner. Amber, had settle down a little, but her thoughts where on Ice mage. They had shared a few moments over the a few months. With what he told her outside of the Guild. Got her heart beating again. Telling her to start thinking about her feelings for him. If she finds out what she truly felt. He will not stop. What does that mean to her. Will not stop what? She knew he was after her body, but was that all for him. He never mention of having any feelings for her. Right now she was confused. This wasn't the time to have her mind fill with him. There was someone, that was possibly after her. Again, she had no clue as to who and what she could of done. Her missions went well expect for the last one. With her being back in Fairy Tail. Once the person knows she longer back at home. They would stop, until she returns. Would they take the bait to follow her here.

Shawn had ask if he could go over to Rocky place, to spend the night. It was only the forth day of being back in Magnolia. Amber, didn't want him to be so far away from her. He was a barrier between Gray and her. Gray has been sleeping on the couch while she took his bed. Shawn had the spare room all to his self. If he wasn't at home. She wasn't to sure what would happen. Gajeel, said it was fine for him to come over. She was about to say no. "Sure he can go over to your place Gajeel. Shawn and Rocky has hit off to be good friends. Right, Amber." He had come up beside her and put a arm on her waist, and pull her close. "Yeah, really good friends. Of course he can go." She gave Gray a look. The raven knew what she was planing by saying no. He has been making advances at her. He did tell her to start thinking about him. He wasn't going to stop until she tells him what her feelings were. He didn't say anything about encouraging her along. Gray, wanted to say how he felt for her that day, he figure that she needed to time. He wasn't to sure how much time he will give her. Others at the Guild could tell that they had attraction toward each other.

Lucy, was enjoyed seeing her friend, fidget around Gray. She knew five years ago, she liked Gray. With the last few years that Amber wasn't here. Gray was different during that time. Now that they all know of him being a dad. They had conceive him on the night of her brother's wedding. Lucy, figure that night stir something in Gray for the snow mage. Lucy could even tell before that happen. That Gray watched over Amber. She wasn't to sure when it started. When she first came, or much later. If she was hurt, or her magic drain. He was right there for her. Right now, she was watching Amber walk away from Gray to go over to Wendy. Gray was smirking at her and he went back to his conversation with Gajeel.

"Wendy, I need your help?" "What can I do for you?" She seats beside her in the booth. "Can you heal my arm and leg. I hoping with your healing magic I can get out these casts quicker." "Why do you want out of them now." "I feel cramped in them. I can't move very well. And..." She blushes. "And? What?" She lowers her head closer to the wind dragon. "If I need to I can run fast with out being caught?" "Who do you want to run away from?" She looks around her. Gray was still talking to Gajeel. "Gray." Wendy smiles at her. "Why would you want too. You know he could probably tackle ya to the ground. You are fast but not fast if I remember." "Shhhh lower your voice. If something were to happen. I wanted to be able to use my limbs." Wendy was getting a kick out this. "Amber, why don't you just tell him." "Tell him what?" She crocks a brow at her. "The whole guild can tell, why are you being stubborn. You had feelings for him before." "How did you know about?" "Lucy, all the girls talked about it. I was still young at the time. With my age, I could tell." "Well, now it's different." "I don't think so." "Can you do it or not." "Yeah, I can. When do you want it done." "Now! Can we go into infirmary." "Alright, but if he catches you. Tell him." The older mage mumbles about something. They go back into the infirmary.

Wendy gets her to sit on the bed. A green magic circle hovers above her arm first then her leg. Amber, always felt that her magic was warm, inviting. She would go beyond the need to care for her friends. She admire the girl. "There, I think that should do it. I can use the saw blade to remove them." "Must we use it, he will know?" "How do you expect the cast to come off." "Use the strength of your dragon slayer. Just rip it off." "I am not like the other male slayers that use more of there brute strength. If you look at Gray he could probably do it since of his striping capability. He rips of his shirt like it was nothing." Amber giggles. "Yeah, like this morning. He was walking to the Guild and it was off just like that. He didn't notice until Shawn pointed out. I had to advert my eyes." "Sure you did?" "Wendy!" "Amber, if you want them off we have to use this." She holds up the saw blade. "Alright, once we are done. Can you tell Levy. I am going back to Gray's to pack a bag for Shawn and I will stop over at her place to drop off. I am going out the back door. " "I'll do that. You know you can't run." "We will see, shall we. If you could, why not distract him for a min or two." She turns on the saw and cuts off he casts. "Wow, that feels so much better. I can have a proper shower again." "My job is done. You might feel stiff for a few days." "Better, then anything." She gets off the bed."Thanks Wendy." "No problem."

She heads out the door first and goes into the hall. Amber goes the other way and goes out the back door. She closes the door softly so there is no clicking sound when it shuts. She turns and she sees Gray standing against a wall with his arms crossed and shirtless. She stares at his bear chest for a moment. Before shaking her head. "You think you can out run me?" "What?" Trying to focus on what he is saying. He unfolds his arms and pushes off with his foot. "I had ears spying on your conversation with Wendy." Amber eyes widen. "I should of known." He comes walking over to her. "I could give you a head start. It will help you with you limbs? He smirks at her." "How much did you over hear? "Everything. Do you want a head start or not?" She puts her hands on her hips. Gray could see she was thinking up something. He had to be on guard. They where expected to have snow in the next few days. It was coming down lower on the mountain. She smiles evily. "Ok I'll take the head start. I am not holding back" "He arches his brow at her. "Fine. Same goes with me." "Before we start. Shawn?" "Gajeel took him home already with Rocky." This weather was going give her a boost. Gray sees her eyes and hair change, she was about to begin. "Alright." She puts her fist and palm quickly together. "Snow make Mountain." A huge mountain of snow comes at Gray. He gets buried. Amber laughs. It will be a while before he can out of that. She bolts it. She runs as fast as she can. The mage was able to get Gray's place and runs to the spare room and grabs some stuff for Shawn, puts it into a backpack. She leaves his place. There is no sign of him. She sprints again, wondering when or where he would pop up. She gets closer to Levy's place. Then she hears "Ice make freeze." Her legs get in case in ice. Unable to move she looks around for him. He comes out from behind a tree. He walks on over and stands right in front of her. "Having fun?" She smiles "A little?" "Good now I will not hold back." She thought he was going to do something else with Ice magic. Instead he starts kissing her. He seeks entrance into her mouth. He puts his hand at the back of her head and tip it back a little. Getting more access to her mouth. His other arm moves down to hers and he takes the back pack from her hand. He stops the kiss. "I win." He steps back. "You stay here. I will give this to Levy." "Gray, come on. Unfreeze me." "Nuh uh."

People walk by, pointing and laughing at her. The thought did come to her, she could bury herself in her own snow. It would cover herself from embarrassment. She folded her arms. She was starting to feel cold and her legs where numb. She couldn't feel anything. Gray finally was coming back over. He was undoing the ice, she was about to buckle because of no feeling in her legs. Gray sweeps her up into his arms. "We need to get you warmed up. Lets go home." She looks at him. "Did you do this on purpose?" "What no, of course not." He smirks at her. "You son of a bit...." She couldn't say anything else, he kissed her again. "Shhh don't want to cause a scene? "How fast did you get out of that snow?" "I know how your magic works Amber. With the weather as it is. I had Natsu hiding, so he could melt the snow faster." He carries her all the way back to his place. He takes her inside, and places her on the couch. "Going to get you something to drink." She wraps herself in a blanket. The blanket smells like Gray. She sniffs it, smells like pine. She has always loved the smell of pine trees. Her legs started to feel better. She got up from the couch. She wanted to turn on the t.v. Amber grab the remote from the top of the t.v. Gray was coming back with two steaming cups of coco. He was putting it on the coffee table. He stands beside her. "Anything on?" "Sort of" She found something and she put the remote back. Before she got back to the couch. Gray grabs her and they fell onto the floor. The sound of the window breaking, glass flying. "Gray!" "Stay down!" He gets up from the floor. "I'll check it out. You stay here." "Gray, I can come, also" "NO! I don't want you hurt again." "But Gray...." "Amber!" He shouted "Fine." He touches her cheek. "I'll be back." He kisses her lips and leaves. Amber, phones Levy place. She tells her what happen and ask if Shawn is ok. "He is fine, boys are having a bath. Do you want Gajeel to come over?" " No, it's ok. Gray went out to check. It's better if Shawn isn't here. He safer with you." "If you need Gajeel. Just let us know." "I will thanks" Amber waits for him to come back. She can't believe this has happen. The person who is doing this, has follow them here. Why did they come? why come after her? What did she do wrong? To make a person be so cruel.

The broom and dust pan was taken from the closet and she began to sweep up the glass. She still had to find something to cover the hole in the window. It was getting chilly in the the room. "Amber?" "I am here, Natsu." He comes up the stairs. "I just saw Gray he is still looking around." "Is he ok?" "He is fine, more worry about you though." "I am alright." "Then why are you shaking." She looks down at her hand. It's like it was vibrating. "I thought it was because of the room being cold. I can't seam to stop. Natsu, I am scared. What if all this glass had injured Shawn." He takes the broom out of her hands. He wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be ok, Amber. We are Fairy Tail remember. We protect our own." "I don't have the Guild mark anymore." "That doesn't matter. You will always be one of us." Her rubs her back. "Shawn is safe with Levy and Gajeel, that Dragon will put a iron fist into someone chest first before asking questions." There is a tap on Natsu, shoulder. "About time ice pop." "Lets switch, Ash for brains" Natsu removes his arms from Amber. Gray moves in and wraps himself around her. Gray can tell how much she is shaking. With the room being colder. It didn't help with her feeling panic. "I am going to tell, Gramps you guys. He will probably start the 24 hour watch." Natsu leaves. "Gray....I am scared. If the glass." "I know Amber, I heard you say that to Natsu. He is right though with the Iron slayer. He will protect our son." She nods. "The window, Gray." "Hold on." He put his hand close to the window and layer of ice is formed and filled the hole. It was a temporary fix, until the window could be replace. "Gray I am cold." "You are in shocked Amber.." "All the other times I was fine." "Maybe you're finally realizing this to be more serious then what you think it was." He wraps his arms around her again. "You are colder now. Lets get you laying down, throw a blanket on ya."

They go into his bedroom and he gets her to lay down on the bed. He comes around and lays down with her. Pulls the blanket over them. He can tell she is still shaking. He pulls her close to him. She looks up at him. He looks down at her. He rubs her cheek. "Gray.." "Yes?" "Gray please." "Amber?" "I am cold Gray. Warm me up." "Amber, You aren't thinking right. You are in shocked." "Gray please." She rubs his bare chest. He has remain shirtless from when they where back at the Guild. She moves closer to him and starts kissing him. "Gray, please. I am so cold." She kisses his neck. Giving him love bites. Her hand moves down to his pants. He grabs a hold of her hand. "Amber..." She gives him look. "Please." He rolls her onto her back. "You do know what you are asking right?" She nods. "Amber, are you sure. When we start I am not going to stop." "Gray...make love to me." She sits up and takes off her shirt and bra and puts on the floor by the bed. He looks over her body. She removes the rest of her clothing as he watches. His lower half response to his wants. Gray knows again he shouldn't go through with this, she needs to be of sound mind which she isn't "Gray..." He gets off the bed and takes off his pants and boxers. He goes to his dresser drawer and grabs a condom. He puts it on. He comes back to the bed. "Are you sure Amber?" "Yes Gray, please" "Amber are you on it? Are you on birth control?" She nods. Amber wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him down towards her. She starts kissing him. He is kissing back. His hands roam over her body. Remember her body back to five years ago. He feels a hard nipple in between his fingers. She moans at his touch. He kisses her neck, making way down to her other nipple. He licks it and the other one flicks with his finger. Making her back arch of the bed. She moans his name. He continues playing with both breasts. "Gray please inside." His hand travels down. His hand touches her pussy. He feels her clit with two fingers, moving it around. She squirms underneath his touch. Gray sucks in a nipple. His tongue plays circles around the harden nipple. Amber moans increasing gets louder. He fingers go lower to her opening. He puts a finger in. "Gray I want you inside me" "I will be soon." He was coming hard with every touch and kiss he gives her. "I want you wet, Amber. Very wet." He moves back to her lips and kisses her. She licks his lips and slips her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue explores him. There tongues dance with each other, and he takes control of the kiss. Her hand moves over his body and touches the tip of his harden member. "Gray..." His hand fingers her repeatedly. "You are becoming so wet for me." "Gray I need you. Need you in me." He moves his body and position over her. She wraps her legs around him and she pushes with her legs for him to enter. The raven looks down at her. She raises half of her body up for him to go in deep. He plays with her clit before he enters. It makes her melt with it's touch. "ahhh Gray." He puts his penis at the opening. He looks at her. She biting down on her lip from making anymore noise. "Don't do that, let me hear you. Sweetie." He starts to go into her. "mmmm Gray you are so hard. I can feel all of you." When he knows he is all the way inside. He start to move. Slow thrust first. She holds on to his arms. Hands moving up and down. She kisses his shoulder. "Gray....so good. Faster" The snow mage kisses his neck to his ear. She puts a earlobe into her mouth. She sucks on it and plays with it, with her tongue. Gray almost becomes undoes by her love making. He starts moving faster, going in and out of her. "Amber...oh god Amber. You feel so good." "Gray I am almost there." He keeps going faster and faster. "Gray.....Gray...Gray..yes oh god yes...Right there." Keeps hitting her spot. She holds on to the bed sheet. Her head moves from side to side. He keeps thrusting going as fast as he can. She calls out his name as she climax. He can feel her tighten around him. He climaxes too. Filling the condom. He lays down on her and kisses her neck. "Amber." "Gray." She rubs his back. They lie like that until there orgasm waves are over. He pulls out of her. He lays down beside her. He wraps his arms around her. She feels better and content in his arms. She closes her eyes and is soon is a sleep. He watches her sleep, and kisses her forehead. He to falls to slumber.

Gray woke up to a knock on his door. He looks at Amber still sleeping, the knocking continues. He gets up put on his boxers, shirt and heads for the door. Amber, wakes up, soon afterwards and looks over and sees him gone. She gets out of bed, she puts on her nightgown that was on a chair in the room. She turns and sees something on the bed. She picks it up and notices its the condom. There is nothing inside. It came off while making love. She puts a hand to her stomach."I lied to him and said I was on them." When she saw him put the condom on, thinking she was safe. She puts it into the trash can and buried it. She feels the trail of cum going down her leg. She heads into the bathroom. "I will not know for a few weeks, unless I buy that magic one. He can't find out, I begged him again. A other little consequence, from what I did."

The knocking keeps going. "I am coming, hold on." He opens up the door, there is Laxus and his boyfriend Freed. "Freed here is going to put up some magic runes up around your place. If a other rock comes through the window it will not penetrate though." "Oh, ok that is great. I know it will probably calm down Amber's nerves." "How is she, Gray?" Freed asks. "She was freak out. Luckily Shawn is at Levy's place. If any of that glass hit him. I don't want to think, what she would have done. Coming here was her last choice. I didn't really give her a other option." "This is the place to be at, surrounded by family. We all will make sure she and her little man are safe." The lighting slayer pats Gray on the shoulder. "Gramps had put teams together to keep watch over her and when she head out anywhere." "I don't need to be watched, when I go out." The three men look up at her. Her long hair has just been washed, it falls down her back. She is wearing, jeans and long sleeve shirt. Laxus always thought she was beautiful. If he didn't swing for the other side. He would have gone after her. She comes down the stairs. "I can protect my self fairly well in bad situations. When it calls for it. If I have Shawn with me I would fight for him." Freed smiles at her. "We aren't saying you aren't capable, we have seen how you fight. You can be a little reckless at times. " "I am not reckless." Laxus raised his brows at her. "Oh really I remember a time when I was on a mission with you, and you didn't listen to a word I said to you. Do you remember what happen." "Hush, you. we will not talk of that time." "I want to know. Lexus continue." Gray crosses him arms. "The wizard that had you in his hands. Dislocated your shoulder. He hand a knife and stab you in the same shoulder. Your magic was almost completely drain. You lost consciousness. If I wasn't there to save your butt. You might not have made it back." "Well look at the time, I have to go and get some milk. I'll see you guys later." She grabs her purse and heads out. "Wait, Amber. Let me get dressed first and I will come." "No it's ok..bye Gray." "See doesn't listen." "When did this mission happen?" "Lets see." Laxus was thinking for a bit. Freed, tells Gray he will follow Amber. "Now I remember, it wasn't a mission. She was being a harassed by some guys. She was in the town of Clover. I bumped into her when I was kicked out of Guild." "She never said, anything to us back then." "Gray, Among all of guys that keep watch over the females to make sure they were safe in battle. Your eyes, where just on her." "What, are you saying?" "Come on, you must of notice yourself. There were guys after her in our guild. They didn't get close, because of you. Even the fire dragon slayer." "Natsu like her? No I didn't notice at all." "When she left, Gray you didn't date anyone after Juiva. Hoping for a ocean blue eye snow mage to come back home." "Thanks for protecting her back then." "No problem, will do it again."

After, Laxus left to go after Freed. Gray went back into his bedroom. He needed a shower. He took off his boxers. His shirt was already missing. He remember the condom. He looked down and realize it wasn't there. "Did it fall on the floor when I got up." He checked on his side of the bed and didn't find it. He checked the bed, still nothing. "Maybe, Amber put it into the trash." He looked inside and found it buried. He picked it up and notice there was nothing inside of it. "Shit, it came off. She did say, she's on the pill. I have to watch out for symptoms. If there is a other consequence from last night. If that is true, not going to let them go." He smiles to himself. "I hope she is. I better hurry and find her."

Freed, Laxus was keeping a careful watch on The mage. She steps into a few stores, and the next store was the one she needed to get the magic pregnancy test. It was down a long street. The magic store was for wizards, not for people who don't have magic. Amber knew that Freed and Laxus was following her. She needed to get it alone and didn't want them to follow her in. "Guys can you stay out here for a bit. There is some stuff I need to look at on my own and I don't want you to hover over me?" "Sure." Laxus said. They stood up against the wall. Amber went into shop. She looked on the counters for what she is looking for. When she found it. She quickly paid for it and put it into her purse. Not in the bag with the other stuff she got. She went out of the shop, and notice that Freed and Laxus was busy talking to a few residents of Magnolia. Amber thought this was her chance, she slip behind the two of them. She looked back check to see if they had notice her yet. When they didn't she went down a other street. The dark blue hair mage was making her way to near the river. There was as spot she thought was very lovely. Usually, she went there to think, when her mind was preoccupy by things. She was standing up against a tree. "Now, I should go back to Gray's and hide the test for the next few days. He is probably looking for me. Even though the test could work right now." "What could work right now?"

She jumps and turns. Speak of the man himself. Gray had seen her slip past Laxus and Freed and he follow her here. He didn't catch all what she said. He comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her. "I was talking to myself about something." "Anything, I should know about?" "No, not right now." "Before you left, I wanted to ask you how you are feeling after last night." She blushes. "I feel good. What about you?" "I am good as well. I hope we get to do it again?" He kisses her cheek. "You, shouldn't have sneak away from them ya know." "I know, it's just that I have always looked after myself. I don't want to give that part up." "Amber, there is some sick, crazy person after you. Do not take any chances. You will listen, to me. I don't want you to suffer a dislocated shoulder or getting stab." "Gray..." "Amber! We will not argue about this." "Fine" "Lets go and check on our little boy."

The runes was place up around Gray's apartment. There have been a few more times that a rock was thrown, but it didn't hit the window. Gray, or the wizards that were assign to his place. Didn't find anything after each attack. It was the middle of November, and snow was falling down. It was a half month since that night. Amber has started not to feel so good in the mornings. She was able to hide the morning sickness from Gray. Until one morning. He said he was stepping out to see Natsu for a bit. He then return when forgot his wallet in his bedroom. He came into the bedroom, and he could hear her in the bathroom. "Amber? Are you ok." "Yeah, I think I am coming down with a bug. Not feeling all that great." "I can go get Wendy?" "Uh no, that is ok. I will be fine. You go see Natsu." "If you are sure." "Yeah, I am sure. Can you take Shawn over to Lucy's for me. They have a play date she is making sugar cookies with him. He is going to spend the night there. He is already to go." "Ok, I can do that. I will not be to long."

He leaves with Shawn and they start walking over to Lucy's she was only three blocks from his house. So it wouldn't take to long to get there. He was going postpone seeing the fire dragon. Head back home, Gray wanted to make sure that she was really ok. "Daddy, Mommy has been sick for awhile." "Why do you say that?" "She will run to the bathroom in the mornings when you aren't there." "How long has this been going on?" "I am not to sure, I am not good with counting yet." "That is ok, Shawn. Dad will go back home and check on her." Gray and Shawn knock on Lucy's door. She opens it up. "Hey Shawn, glad to you have you over." "Hi Aunt Lucy." "Why don't you head on in. We will start soon making cookies." "OK." Lucy turns to Gray. "I thought Amber was bringing him." "She was, not feeling well this morning." "Oh, that is to bad. Tell her I hope she feels better." "I will, thanks for taking care of Shawn for us." "He will get to see Loke tonight." "Have fun." Gray leaves her place. He heads over to the Guild to see his team mate. To tell them they have to reschedule.

Amber, was still in the bathroom. She had taken the test out of the hiding spot, she had place it in. Today, was going to confirm what she has thought. With, Gray being out. She could do this in private. Since that night, they haven't done it. They have been sleeping in the same bed. She felt better having Gray close to her from that night with the rock coming in. They have yet to find out who this guy is. Amber hasn't told Gray, that when she goes out. She feels eyes on her, being watched. She takes the test out of it's package. There is no point in reading on how to do it. From when she had Shawn she took the same one. She pees on the stick and waits a few mins. When the time allow came up. She picks it up, and it's positive. Amber puts a hand on her belly. "A other consequence. Now to tell your dad." She wasn't sure how long Gray was going to be gone for. Amber was starting to get tired. Her best way if telling him was this. The snow wizard went over to the stairs. She put the test on the floor so when comes in he will see it. With, it being there she gets into bed and lies down. She was ready for a nap. Her eyes slowly close.

It wasn't long after, that Gray came home. Natsu was fine with meeting later in the after noon. The ice raven, took off his shoes and goes up the stairs. He sees something on the top step. He picks it up and sees the positive on the test. His eyes widened, he quickly goes into the bedroom. He stops from saying anything. She was sleeping. He goes over to the bed and lays down. He turns onto his side. He props his hand up for his head to rest on it. With his free hand he puts it on her stomach. "Your pregnant, with my baby." "Yes, I am."

It wasn't long after, that Gray came home. Natsu was fine with meeting later in the afternoon. The ice raven, took off his shoes and goes up the stairs. He sees something on the top step. He picks it up and sees the positive on the test. His eyes widened, he quickly goes into the bedroom. He stops from saying anything. She was sleeping. He goes over to the bed and lays down. He turns onto his side. He props his hand up for his head to rest on it. With his free hand he puts it on her stomach. "Your pregnant, with my baby." "Yes, I am." She looks at him smiling. "Didn't mean to wake you." "It's alright. I knew you come in here after seeing the test." He kisses her. "Gray, about that night. I was scared, cold. I wanted comfort. I begged you again. I am sorry, I wasn't thinking right." He removes his hand from her stomach and caress her cheek. "It's ok Amber. I again, should of stop it from happening. I wanted you to feel my touch, to ease your troubles that night." "Also there is something else. I..." "You aren't on pills" She shakes her head and rolls over on to her side not facing him. "Why, did you lie." "When, I saw that you had put on a condom, I thought I would still be safe enough." "Amber, roll back over, and look at me." "No." "Please." She sighs and rolls back. "If you think, I am mad at you. I am not. Right, now I can't be more happy." He puts his hand back onto her belly. "I get to witness what I have said to you. He bends down and kisses her stomach. "Hello, in there it's your daddy." He looks back up at her and sees tears. "Hey, why the tears." "I thought, would be so angry with me." "Didn't say I wasn't it. Amber, I know we haven't talk about what we really feel for each other, But I do have feelings for you. Ones that will not let you escape from me a second time." "Oh Gray, I feel the same way, I did back then. Being around you since then, have brought it all back." "Does this mean we are truly together now?" "Yeah, We are." "Good, because I told Natsu, I would meet him later. Are you up too, doing something?" "I much as I would love to do what you are thinking." She pokes at his grin expression. "Morning sickness hasn't past yet." "That's fine. What to sleep?" "A little longer." "I'll wake you up later, before I go." He rubs her belly "My hand is going to be permanently suck here." "That will just look silly." She laughs. "You go to sleep, I am going to tell the baby a story." She snuggles closer to Gray. His hand still on her. He starts talking about when he was little with Lyon and Ur. After the story, he sees she is sleeping again. He removes himself from the bed. Covers her up with a blanket. He leaves his bedroom. Now theirs bedroom. He shuts the door. "Going to need a bigger place."


	8. Chapter 8

One morning Amber got up early to make breakfast for her men. Gray was still sleeping. Since finding out he was going to be a dad again. When they go to bed at night. He will place his hand on her abdomen. He didn't want to miss anything in her pregnancy. She gently had to remove his hand, and get up from the bed. She grabs her housecoat, and heads to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs filled the apartment. Gray talked to her about moving into a bigger place. Amber, wanted to talk about her house back home. He didn't want her to move back, to Cedar. Now they are together, they decided that she would rent out her house. She own it, so extra Jewels wouldn't hurt her any. They had yet to tell anyone in the Guild about the baby and they are officially a couple. Shawn, had yet to know about being a big brother. Amber, wanted to wait at lest being 3 months along to say anything. That wouldn't be until the new year.

  
There were plates on the table with orange juice, and milk. Amber was putting some more pancake batter into the pan. When she felt a cool hand go inside her housecoat and place on her stomach. His head goes on her shoulder. "Good morning, to the both of you." "Good morning to you." "Smells good, I could have helped." "Nah, I wanted to do this for you and Shawn." He rubs her belly. He lets go of her and pops a piece of bacon into his mouth. "mmm delicious." "Hey, you only get one of those until Shawn wakes up." She points the flipper at his face. He holds out his hands. "Ok, I surrender. I'll go and grab the mail." He heads outside, goes over the mail box. He peeks inside and find a few things. When he goes to come back inside. "Hey Ice berg." "Flame brain. You off the clock?" " Yeah, Gajeel, and Lilly are taking over. Lucy went home. She says Hi. Do I smell food? Can I come in?" "It's up to Amber if she wants to feed you, and Shawn isn't awake yet. So keep your voice down." "Sure thing. How is it like to be a dad?" "It's great. If only had know about this sooner. I could have watch him grow up, since being infant." Gray didn't want to tell Natsu yet of the baby. He was tempted to at lest tell one person. The pink head dragon wouldn't spread the news if the information was shared.

  
"Good morning, Amber" "Hey Natsu, You were watching the place last night?" "Yep, Nothing happen. Lucy was with me scouting around." "That is good, right? It's been been a week since the last rock throw. The runes has been up for at lest 3 weeks. Maybe, the person is gone." Amber knew that wasn't the case. The other day when she was with Shawn at the park. She could tell someone was there watching them. "We will still be careful, Amber." Gray comes to her and gives her a hug. "I have the mail there is something for you too." "You are getting your mail here now Amber." "Yeah, not to sure when I can go back to my place. Gray said, it was ok." "Once we get this guy are you planing on going back." Amber and Gray share a look. She smiles. "No, all three of us are staying." Gray gives her shocked look. "Amber!" "He was going to find out anyways. His nose might already sniff it out." Natsu look at his two friends. "You mean I can smell your scent on each other. Yeah, I can. So can the other slayers. But why did you say three of you are staying." Gray comes up behind Amber. "Is it alright?" "Yeah, If he can keep it to himself." "Keep what to myself. What is going on?" Gray puts hand on her stomach. "Child number two, pryo." "You are expecting." "Yes we are. I am a month along." Natsu gives Gray a high five and Amber a hug. "Congrats." Gray kisses his snow mage on the lips. "We are now together and I can't be any more happy to be Dad. You can't say anything about the baby. Amber will not tell everyone else until next year." "Why the wait?" "At three months. It's more safer for the baby. Miscarriages, can happen with the first couple months." Amber tells him. "You aren't at risk for that are you?" Amber looks at Gray. She puts her hand on top of Gray's. The Ice mage looks at her. She looks away. "What is it?" "It's nothing." "Amber!" "When I was pregnant with Shawn, I had a slight scare. That is why, I want to wait this time." "Why, didn't you tell me that?" "Didn't want to you to be worried." "Amber, this is our baby, until it's born. I am going to make sure you are well." "If that is case, we must eat or breakfast. Natsu, you want some?" "Do I, I have been drooling outside for the last half hour. Because I could smell it." "Grab a plate, but don't eat it all. Shawn, will freeze ya." "I would like to see him try."

Shawn had woken up a short time later. Everyone was enjoying there food. Amber got up and went into the living room. The mail she received from Gray was place on the coffee table, before sitting down to eat. Amber opens up the envelope, grabs the letter. Thinking that is from Susan, she was wrong. The letters were drawn in blood. It said, "You are mine or Die." Amber gaps, drops the letter unto the floor and shouts. "Gray!, Natsu!" Both of them run over to her. She has a hand on her stomach and covering her mouth. "Amber!" Gray runs over."What is wrong, is it the baby." She shakes her head. She points to the floor. "The letter." Gray looks down. Natsu picks it up. They both read it. "Shit, the guy has upgraded. We need to tell the others." "Mommy, is something wrong." Their son come into the living room. Natsu hides the letter behind his back. "No, nothing baby. You go back to eat." "Ok Mommy." "Why this happening? Why, can't they show themselves, this be it." Amber runs to the bathroom. The note was a little much for her stomach to handle. "Amber!" "Ice pick, go after her. I will take this back to the Guild. Want me to take Shawn." "No, that is ok. I will bring him down later." Natsu walks down the steps to the front door. "I'll see if we get something off this." "Natsu! Amber and my unborn child is in your hands. Find me something, I want this guy." "Don't worry frosty. The Guild got this." He pumps up his fist. Gray tells Shawn to get dress to go. He was going to check on Amber, he didn't want her to stay at home today.

The tall raven had to do a lot of convincing to get snow mage out of the house. She told him, that there was a lot of cleaning that needed to be done. "Amber, you don't have to clean. I can do it later when you are resting. Lets go out to the park. It's snowing, we can watch Shawn build a snowman Or do you want to build a snowman?" "hahaha funny, Anna" He wraps his arms around her waist. "I could build a skating rink, and you can scalp me in snow magic." Amber didn't really want to head out anywhere. The letter had left her unsettled. Growing up she had to deal with all sorts of things. Now that she is older and more aware of her surrounding unlike before. How was she able to deal with this. If she knew who this guy was, it would better there chances at finding him. Everything was in his court, not theirs. "Gray, you and Shawn can have tons of fun with out me. " "Amber, I don't want to give you a choice. Why be here alone, when you will be thinking about it all day. Get you mind off it for now." "Gray..I." "I will be with you. Laxus and Freed will be watching you as well. Shawn, will be happy. Plus, I know how much you love hot coca on days like these." A confuse look wash over her face. "How do you know that?" He brings his hand up to her cheek. "I know you, I have watch you since you came to the Guild. I know how you love hot coco, having a Christmas tree up way to early and not taking it down until February. Right now you are wearing rain deer shocks on your feet. " She blushes and turns her head away. "Alright, I'll go." He turns her face to look at him. He rubs her nose with his. "Go get ready." Amber heads for the bedroom. Change out of her night gown. Into a Sweater, Jeans and she keep the socks on. She put her hair up into a pony tail with a Christmas ribbon on top. When she comes back out her two men where ready to leave. He walks over to her, and takes her hand. "Ready my snowflake." She arches a brow at him. "Snowflake?" "You know since you can do snow magic." "Ok my ice pick." "That is not a good name." Her mouth goes right up his ear. "How about Ice cube, slice you make me so hot, melt on me with your touch." He looks her up her down. "I can, later." She blushes again. "Lets go."

At the park Amber was watching Shawn rolling a ball of snow to make a snowman. Laxus and Freed also was enjoying the fun. She hardly ever saw the lighting Dragon, do fun things. The look that both men were giving each other. She knew he was doing it for Freed. Gray was making a Ice rink for kids and families to enjoy. Near by there was a vendor, making hot dogs and hot coco. The smell of the drink was tingling to her senses. To know that Gray has been watching her all this time and knowing all those little secrets she tried to hide from everyone else. Other Guild members where in the park as well. She saw her brother Mystogan and Mira coming over to her.

"Sister, Enjoying your season are you." "Brother, Yes I am having fun watching Shawn build a snowman." Mira put her hands together. "Can I join him too." "Sure, He will like it." Mira heads over to the boy. "How are things at Gray's?" "Good. Shawn has bonded will with his father." "Anymore problems with the other thing." Her brother didn't want to say it out loud for Shawn to overhear." Amber fidgets as she stands in place. Mystogan, can tell that something is up. "What happen?" "Got something in the mail today, with the letters in blood and a phone call and he mask his voice." "Amber you should have told us sooner." "Natsu was heading over to the guild already to inform Gramps and who ever else was there." "I don't want my life to be a open book for all." "Sister, this is how your life is right now. To keep you safe and Shawn, the guild members must know what is going on." She takes a deep breath in. "You know, I have enough of this. I can't do this, I can't do that. I don't like my life plan out. I should have never come here." Amber goes around her brother. He grabs onto her arms. "Stop it! Don't behave like you are kid again." Her eyes and hair turn white. "What would you know of "That" brother." "Don't use your magic on me, you did back then." She takes her hand and was going to put it into her palm. "Amber!" Mystogan raises his voice. Gray turns and sees what she is about to do. He starts running towards her. The fights she had with her brothers were horrible. With her expecting, Gray doesn't now how her magic affect her. "Snow maker...Avalanche." Before she could finished the spell. Gray puts her his hand on her hers and lowers it down. "Stop! and turn back." She glares at him. "Amber!" Her hands stay lower and she turns and walks away. "What happen?" Gray looks at her brother. "I found out what happen today and got mad that we didn't know sooner." "Sorry, should have inform you earlier." "Yeah sorry too. I am going to play with my nephew for a bit?" "That will be great. I am going after your sister." "Gray?" "Yes?" "Keep her safe." "Oh I will."

The taste of the hot coca hitting her tongue was something she was hoping to calm her nerves. Her hair and eyes didn't change back yet. She still was upset. As she walk away from the vendor and went to sit on a bench. Amber could sense she is being watch. With the state she was in, she was trying to pin point where they were, until Gray sat down beside her. "Did you really need to do that?" She rolled her eyes. "Amber, come on. Don't do this, turn back." "I can't right now. I am still upset, and sometimes this happens." He turns around a little more and his hand moves her jacket out of the way a little and lays a hand on her stomach. "Do it for baby." "Gray come on. Move the hand away." She removes his hand and he places it back. "I don't care who sees. Now, calm down." The look at each other. "Do you need help?" "How can you help me in the state I am in. Gray, this has happen before, if I was pregnant or not." He leans closer to her. "A kiss can distract you." "I can enjoy my hot coco and all will be we...." Gray kisses her to stop talking. His kiss was soft and slow. Making her want to move her lips with his. His hand moves and takes the coco from her hand before she spills it. He puts it behind his back gently. Then he places his hand onto her cheek. His eyes stay open while hers are close. He sees her change back. He stops and pulls back. "See, it work." "It was just luck." "Oh you think so." "Yep." "I guess we have amazing luck if we can conceived on the first try." "Gray shhhh" "Why don't we tell everyone." He puts his hand back on her belly. "Please." "To soon." "No, it's not. Nothing will happen. " "What will nothing happen?" Mystogan, Mira and Shawn were right in front of them. Shawn wanted to know where his parents are. Amber looks at her brother and sister in law. Mira sees Gray's hand on her stomach. Amber tries to cover it up. Mystogan asks again. "What will nothing happen. Did you not mention everything?" "Mystogan, I think I know." He looks to his wife. "How so?" "I don't think I am wrong on this. You are going to be a uncle again." He whips his head at Amber and sees Gray smiling big, and Amber covering her face in Gray's shoulder. His eyes move down and Gray is rubbing a thumb on her stomach. "Are you really?" "Didn't want anyone to know yet. " She says not looking at them. Mira comes over to her. She puts a hand onto the other side of her stomach. "I am happy for you."

Amber lefts up her head, wipes her eyes. Tears have started to come down. "Mira, I am...." "Don't be Amber, Maybe one day. You will carry one for Me and Mystogan. We wanted to ask you soon. When everything was over with. We don't want a unknown person carrying a our child." "Oh Mira" "We will ask you again." Amber looks at Gray. Gray looks at the two older mages. "Yes, ask again." Amber stands up and gives her brother a hug. "Sorry about before." "It's ok. Sorry too. Happy to be Uncle." "Don't go spreading it around please. Only you two and Natsu knows." "We will try not to." Amber hugs Mira. "When you are bigger, you got to let me feel." "Certainly." "Due date?" "Sometime in the summer." "Mommy?" "I guess we have to tell you now son." Gray's says. "You think he will keep it to himself?" He grins. "I hope not." She hits his arm. "Amber, I want all to know ut ." "It's nice to keep to ourselves." She sighs. "This is going to be a never ending disagreement." "Why don't you guys, let everyone know at the Annual Fairy Tail Christmas Party next month." Mira says "Amber, that is perfect. Dec 24th. " Gray stands up and holds Amber. "Please. I don't want to wait until the new year. Plus by then you will be starting to show." "Amber look at everyone." "Fine, I feel like it's three against one." He squeezes her. "Ok, lets tell Shawn." He bring him over to the bench. "We will leave you guys alone." See you later" Mira and Mystogan leave. Laxus and Freed were standing off a little ways away. Freed couldn't hear what is being said, but Laxus could. "A other rugrat coming?"

"What is coming?" Freed looks at him. "It's nothing, you will find out later. With the rest of the Guild. Come on, you thirsty?" He takes his lovers hand and walks to the vendor.

Shawn was on Gray's lap. "Shawn, we want to tell you something?" "What is it, Daddy." "Would you like to have a little brother or sister." "A brother, Why?" "Mommy is going to have a baby." "Where is it?" He looks at his mother. Amber comes over to him. She takes his little hand and puts on her stomach. "The baby is right here." "I don't feel it?" "Not for awhile." "How did it get in there?" "Ummm, wellll. Gray, you want to tell him." "When a mommy and daddy come together. They share a moment in absolutely love. Something wonderful is created. "You and mommy are in love?" "Yes." Gray says "No" "Amber says. They look at each. Gray turns to his son. "Why don't you go get some hot chocolate." He hands him some Jewels. "Thanks daddy." He stands up and looks at her. "Amber?" "We haven't said the words to each other. We only have said, we have feelings for one other. Gray our children were conceive when I was really drunk or shaking like a leaf. Where was the love?" "Amber our kids were made in love. We just didn't know it." "What are you saying?" "I think we have been in love with each other for a very long time. We were hiding it from ourselves." He cups her face in his hands. "I been wanting to say this for awhile." She holds her breath. "I love you." Tears are seen in her eyes. "Gray, I love you too." He smiles. "I know." He leans down and kisses her. Wraps his arms around her. They make out for a few mins before you hear Laxus say, "Get a room." They pull apart. Amber blushes. "Sorry Laxus." The ice raven grins at him. Shawn comes back, with his drink. "I will let you two stay here. I am going to use the bathroom." Amber kisses Gray's lips. "I will not be long."

The snow mage makes her way to the outdoor Washrooms. She had to settle her heart down. They were able to say it, she was able to say the words. It felt right, being with him. All this time, and years apart. Things could have been so different back then. Amber goes into the bathroom, no one else was in there. It was only her. She hears someone come, and knocks on her door. "It's occupy, next one over is free." Amber gets a weird feeling. They didn't go into the other stall. She finishes, doing what she must do. Before she opens the stall. After being kissed by Gray and turning back, her eyes and hair colour change. Amber was already prepare once more. The door stall opens. There is a lone figure in the bathroom. Face cover in a black cloak. "I see you are finally alone." The person voice is still being covered. "Show yourself." "Nuh uh. Not yet." He pulls out a syringe. "Shit." Amber knows highest possibility what is in that needle. "You will not be able to use your magic with this drug." The wizard was right. The drug not only prevented her from using her magic but it made her still. Not able to move. She looks around the room. There is no escape route, the way out was block by the cloak person. Amber starts accumulating her magic. What she had in mind. She needed a lot. "Gray will not be happy." She says to her self. " The guy starts charging at her. Amber puts her fist to her palm quickly. Over the years, she was able to be faster in working her snow magic. "Snow maker...Blizzard" If this person was a non mage. She would just use her martial art skills. She was train a long time ago. For fighting in those horrible homes. She couldn't be worried about that now. She needed to save herself and flee. To get back to Gray. A huge boom could be heard thought out the park. Gray, Laxus and Freed saw where it was coming from. "Amber!" Gray picks up Shawn and they all start running.


	9. Chapter 9

All the men get to the washroom. They start to look around for the snow mage. Dust, snow and smoke come out of giant whole at the side the building. "Amber!" Gray shouts. "Where is she?" Gray was getting worried, this was her doing. He had already calm her down once before. "Amber!" Now she was using her powers, the baby could be in trouble. He shouts out again."Amber!" "Gray look, she is over there." Freed points in the direction of the fight. They where on top of a building. Amber had jump up after she blew a hole out of the wall. The man was also quick on his feet.

She was facing off with a guy in a black cloak. Amber was already bending over from using her magic. The guy was charging towards her. "Mommy!" Gray puts his son down and starts to run. Laxus follows in pursuit and Freed stays with Shawn. Amber was feeling weak. "Did I use up to much magic? No it was the right amount. The weather should be giving me a extra boast. Could it be because I am pregnant? Cant think about it now" She notices the guy running at her. Still with the syringe in hand. "Snow maker.. Avalanche." The cloak man was pushed back but it didn't stop him from advancing over. Her magic was getting weaker. "I can't hold out for much longer." He was almost upon her, when she jump into to the air and did a back flip and try to kick him in the face. He was quick, he very easily dodge her attack. When she landed back down on the roof of the building. The man was ready for her. He grab her arm and stuck the needle in. "NO!" She took her foot and try to sweep his feet from underneath him. When he loose his balance, Amber lost hers too. They both where going to fall to the ground from the roof. She could feel the drug already working. Gray ran as fast as he legs were able. He saw her get stuck by something in her arm and start to fall off the building. He was hope he will make it in time.

With what strength she had left, she wanted to hang on to the edge of the roof as she was falling down. Needed to protect the life inside of her. When she felt her hand go weak, she knew it wasn't going to be. She closed her eyes to brace for the impact of the ground. But she didn't feel any impact at all. She open up her eyes and she was still in the air. If she could move her head, she would see wings and blue fur. Unable she couldn't talk either. The drug was working in full force now. "Happy easy her down gently." Says Lucy. Natsu, Happy and Lucy also saw the explosion. They made their way over as well. Mytogan and Mira where running back and Jellal was right behind them. All of them could tell it was her magic being used. She had a different colour to her magic. It was dark blue, like the colour of her hair. The cloak man, was able to get to the ground with out any problems and used a smoke screen to flee the area. Natsu, and Laxus went after him. Happy was coming down and lay the snow wizard on the ground. Lucy was right beside her and Gray came up and drop to his knees. "Amber! Are you alright?" When, she would not answer or move. Gray knew something was wrong. "We need Wendy." Lucy look over at him. "She is on a mission Gray, will not be back for a few days." "Lets get the old lady." Mystogan and rest came over and was surrounding them all. "What happen?" "We don't know. There was explosion and saw Amber jump in the air and started using her magic. Lucy says to him in a very concern voice.

Mystogan and Jellal, kneel down beside their sister. "Brother, it's the same thing we saw before." Mystogan looks at him. "What has happen before?" "We will tell you Gray. It's like when we first start her all those years ago. She was drug, it made her not to use her magic or move." "I did see him stick something into her." "The drug works very fast. She will not regain all her senses right now. It will take hours for the effects to wear off." Shawn comes running over. "Mommy..mommy" Gray gets back up and stop Shawn from looking at his mother. Jellal bends down and lefts her up into his arms. "Daddy, I want to see Mommy." "You can't right now son. We have to get her checked out." He tries to wiggle out of his arms. "Shawn, STOP!" He begins to cry. "I want mommy." "I know you do, but let us get her back home ok?" He nods. Gray turns around and sees Amber already up in her brothers arms. "I'll carry her back, you can tell us what the hell is going on." Jellal expression was very stern. " He starts walking with her limp body. Jellal, hated that time when they found her like this. If his dad, didn't beat up the people that had took her end. He was going to it instead. All the guild members that were around or saw what happen, follow them home. Shawn was still crying in his father arms. Everyone was keeping a look out for the cloak man. They couldn't tell what he look like, so they were still at a disadvantage. Natsu and Laxus return, to there avail he couldn't be caught.

Gray open the door to his place and put Shawn down on the floor. He raced up to his room and slammed the door. Gray knew he shouldn't have shouted at him. Once everything settles down he would apologizes to him. Gray asked Jellal to put Amber in his bedroom. "Wouldn't the couch be better?" "No, we are sharing the bed now." Jellal gave him a look. He went into the bedroom and laid her down on the queen sizes bed. They all stand around the bed. Mira takes Amber hands into hers. "What is this drug use for?" The snow mage could still hear what was all being said. She didn't want her life story told yet again, to the guild members. The only thing she could move was her eyes. She looked up at Mira. "Mira, you don't need to know this. Not everything I have told you about my sister I wanted to share with you. It was a painful time for her and us." "I am your wife, you will share this with me or I will wait until she wakes up to question her." Mystogan takes the chair and sits down beside her. "I will not give this story to much detail, basically what the drug was intended for, was rape." Mira turns her head to Amber. "You were raped?" Mira saw Amber eyes move in the other direction. "Was that the only house that it happen to her in." "We don't know, she doesn't like talking about that time. "How young was she when it started" "She mention, she was 12 at the time when she first lost her virginity" Gray comes over and looks Amber in the eyes. She didn't want to look at him either and reverted looking away. "Amber, it's ok." He sits down and rubs her cheek. "Mystogan what harm does the drug do?" "I don't really know. Why?" Gray puts his hand on her stomach. "The baby, will it effect the baby." Lucy and Jellal were in shocked. "You touch my sister again." Jellal was going to punch him in face. "Jellal, it's ok. We are together now. I didn't want to say anything, but if that drug is dangerous. I want Amber and the baby to be looked at right away." "How far along are you." Lucy looks at the snow mage." "A month" Gray says for her. "You two work fast?" Amber rolled her eyes. If she could give Lucy a facial expression it would emphasis the eye rolling. With so many guild mates knowing already, Gray was going to get his wish about telling people.

She still laid motionless on the bed. While everyone else was in the living room. "What should we do now Gray?" "Don't really know. When Amber is able to talk and move again. I will question about what happen." "Did she use up all of her magic." "No, not all of it. She came close, I can tell." He walks around in his living room. "This person has been watching her, they got to her when were not even looking. She went right straight into the fight." Gray punches the wall. Amber could hear him, and he was mad. "Why didn't she yell out or run away instead of doing what she did." "Gray maybe she didn't have a choice." Lucy tells him. "We all have been in similar situation like hers. Why drag someone else down. When you believe you can settle it on your own." "Lucy, she has me. I can fight for her in her place. I don't want her and my unborn child fighting against all odds. What if she loses the baby now. I will not be able to handle it, or her."

Natsu walks over to him and punches him in the face. "That is enough, Ice block. Amber is laying in there by herself while you are out here. She did what she thought was best. You are mad at her for that." "Of course I am mad. I already had her calm down before this started, with the argument she had with him." He pointed to Mystogan. He was standing up against the wall. He pushes himself off and goes up to the ice mage. "Do you you really care for my sister at all." "Of course I do, I love her." "Then show it or lose her?" "What do you mean by that." "Like Natsu says you are out here ranting about what happen instead of being next to her. You may be together now like you said, but she could up and leave with Josh if she so desires." "She wouldn't do that?" "Of course she can Gray. She up and left 5 years ago. Didn't tell you anything about being a dad. Now you are back in her life after a few months. Saying you love her and now are together. You aren't even married. If you carry on like this she will leave." "She is pregnant with my child. She will not go." "Gray when we had that fight earlier. She said, she shouldn't have come back." "What? She said that." Amber remember saying that while laying there. Her brother was right, she could leave anytime. If she feels that it would be best for Josh and her. When they were back in Cedar. The snow mage told Gray repeatedly she didn't want to return. Yet he force her hand. Even with the baby now, she could leave.

All the mages where still talking in the living room. They had yet to figure out who this mask person was. Jellal, looks at everyone. "Hate to do this, but we might have to ask Amber more about her past. There might be someone who is coming after her now from back then." The mage was able to move her body. Her speech hasn't return, but she wanted to get up. Her movements were slow going. She had a upset stomach, but wanted to rejoin the others. The drug always affected her this way. Every time it was used, she hated herself. "Do you think she will actually tells us now, of the time brother." "We need leans Mystogan. Our best bet is for her to retell us what took place in those homes." Gray was over by the window. He had Lucy check on Shawn. He had fallen a sleep on his bed. He was going to leave him alone for right now. He thoughts were on what her brother's said. The thought she could up and leave a second time, worried him. He hoped it wouldn't be true. Then again she did it before. Gray was truly deeply in love with her. They where not married, and he quickly took on the responsibility of care for his son. If she left again, still be in in danger. He will miss out on his second child upbringing. The random thoughts were not good. He needed his mind clear, for when he talked to her.  
The sound of shuffling feet from the the doorway to Gray's bedroom had all of them turn their heads. "Amber!" She was able to hold herself up by the wall when walking out. When she took a few steps away. Gray was watching her, he knew she was still so very weak. Her legs gave way and she started to fall. Gray was beside her quickly. "You shouldn't be up right now." She shook her head. "Amber, I want Wendy to come and see you." She mouths no. "Amber!" She flinches at the sound of his voice. He was still angry at her. "Sorry. We will talk about all of this later." She points over to the couch. He lefts her up and carries her to the couch. He sits besides her, holding her hand. Jellal comes and sits on the other side of her. "We need to discuss the past Sister." She shakes her head. "It's a must to find out who we are dealing with, have you ever thought it could be someone you knew before." She shrugs." "Why are you not speaking Amber?" Gray looks at her, still concern and worried. "Because her body always moved before she could speak." Mystogan says for her. Amber nods. "Back to what I was saying before, Sister." She tries to whispers. "Don't want too." "I am putting my foot down, Sister. You will talk about it." Again she shakes her head. "Your life, and my unborn nice and nephew you are carrying are in danger. Do you want to lose this kid with the way you are acting?" Tears start to come to the surface of her eyes. "Jellal, go easy on her." "Lucy, I can't just go easy on her. We need to know who this guy is before he does something like this again."

Amber wasn't one for crying in front of people. There were a few times she shown her emotion and front of Gray. The tears stream down her face. She couldn't control it, because the drug was still in her body. Her hand slowly goes up to her face and wipes them away. Then her other hand, went onto her belly. Gray put his hand there too. "Guys why don't we leave for now, and come back. Lets give Amber a chance in getting better." Natsu look to the snow mage. He had always had a soft spot for her. He even at one time asked her out. She didn't return his feelings, but the mage did give him a kiss he would never forget. He never told anyone of his feelings for her. Natsu was happy with Lisanna, but he will always care for Amber in his own private way.

Gray team mates started heading out of the house. "Freed and I will stay back and watch the place some more. Gajeel and Lilly couldn't do the full shift remember?" "Thanks, It's a great help and lessens the stress." "Gray, today was a start of something new. There is trouble brewing and she will be at risk again. I think Jellal is right in pressuring her into telling us of her past. As team mates, we will not think any differently for her. You do need to relay that message into her mind. All of us don't want her get hurt again, or possibility of losing the baby. I will have Gramps get a hold of Wendy and send her back here quickly." He nods his head. "Before, you or anyone questions her. Do go easy on her." Fairy tail members heard what Laxus told him. They were in agreement, and hoping for good results in what she will be willing to share.

The raven closes the door and walks back up to the stairs. He sees his love, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Tired?" She moves her hand to indicate a half yes or no. "You are going to lay down anyways and when you can speak properly we will have a long chat." She shakes her had. He comes walking over. Kneels down right in front of her. He places both of his hands on her belly. "I don't want to loose our precious one in here. There is a chance you could have already." Her tears start to fall again. He leaves a hand from her stomach and wipes them away. "Laxus is going to ask Gramps to call Wendy to return. I want you checked out." She puts a hand on his and mouths ok. He lefts her up again and carries her back to his room. He gently lays her down. Comes around and lays down too. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She shakes her head and points to the door. Tries to say "Shawn." "He is asleep, will wake him up soon. I got to say sorry to him for shouting." She pats his hand. Letting him know all will be alright. Amber snuggles down in the bed and moves closer to Gray. He smiles and wraps a hand around her waist. He stays and watches her sleep for a bit. He brushes her hair out of her face. "Love you." He steals a kiss from her lips and moves his head down and kisses her belly. "Hope you are safe in there."

Shawn was woken up by his dad a little later. He was still upset at him. "Mommy?" "She is resting Shawn." He goes to see her and Gray steps in his way. "No!" "I want Mommy?" "I said, No. You will be able to see her tomorrow. Right now she is trying to regain her strength." He looks down at the floor. "Why does she get hurt all the time." He lefts him up. "Your mother is a mage, like you and me. She tries not to get hurt, but when she does a mission, it's unavoidable." Shawn gives his father a hug. "You will not get hurt either right?" "Like, I said it's unavoidable. I do want to say sorry to you about before in the park. I didn't want to rise my voice to you. Didn't want you to be scared of how your mother was." "It's alright. Can I go play." "Yeah, Then supper, and time for bed." "Can I get two bedtimes stories." "We will see."

He gets sucker into readying three to his son. He thought he own it to him after what happen today. The tucks him into bed and wishes him good dreams. Gray goes, over to the couch. He looks at the clock. It's only 7:30 and felt exhausted himself. Amber still hasn't woken up yet. He was going to let her sleep as much as she could. Then they will have a long talk, which they haven't had yet since they saw each again. There have been mini chats about the past. He still remember the first one just a few months ago. When he first saw Shawn at the park. He knew right away he was his. Then he went to her house made his way through, as she tried to hold him back. He question her right off the bat. Amber couldn't hold out for long, he always did this to her in the past on missions and at the Guild. They would start a fight and she would back down by his voice. Tonight or tomorrow will turn out the same way. He wasn't looking forward to it. Like her brother said it must be done. There where other things on agenda that need to be answer too.

She woke up and rolled and look at the alarm clock on Gray's side. It said, 1:30 am. She sat up in bed. "I can move better." The covers where pulled back, and carefully put her feet on the floor. The first step would tell, if she can walk with out holding on to anything. Her eyes closed, she took the step. Strength was back in her legs. With a sigh of relief she left the bedroom. Amber, checked on her sleeping son. Kissed him on the forehead, and put the covers back over his body. Next person to see was Gray, her thoughts were on wither he was still really mad or not. When she came into the living room. He was laying on the couch a sleep. Her hand brushes fingers in his raven hair. "My Ice prince." Lips steal a kiss from him and for a bit watch him sleeping.

The Ice wizard woke up a hour later. He stretch on the couch before he got up. Gray made his way over to his bathroom, he wanted to use it quickly and lay back down in his own bed. Put his arms around her and hold her close. He didn't pay attention to the front door being open. Once he was done and walked into his bedroom. The lamp next to the bed was on, and his snowflake wasn't in bed. He went back out into the living room thinking she was on the recliner chair. When she wasn't there he looked in to the kitchen, and also Shawn's bedroom, nothing. His heart was pounding. "Where is she?" He goes down the stairs to the front door and sees it open. He runs out. "Amber?!" "Gray!" He turns and sees Lucy. "She is over here." "Is she ok?" "Fine, nothing is wrong. Natsu is watching her." Lucy points in the direction where he should go. "I'll stay back and watch over Shawn." "Thanks" He walks down the street a ways. There was a little filed near by that had a small hill and a tree. He saw Natsu near the entrance. "Why is she here?" "Don't know Ice block. She is worried over something." "I'll take it from here. Go back to Lucy, Flame brain." "Sure thing." "Hey Natsu." "Yes?" "Were you ever interested in Amber?" Natsu blushes a scarlet colour. "She turn me down, when I asked her out." Gray didn't really wanted to hear it, but after talking to Laxus that day he been wanting to know. "At lest she turn you down." "Not before giving me a kiss." "She what?" "Easy, Ice queen." "It was way before you too hooked up. Let me tell you something, if she did agree. It would be me, having the two kids not you. Keep her safe." "With all I have, I will." He turns and walks away from Natsu.

Amber was looking at the stars and the mood was shinning. She wanted to be out of the house for a bit, even when she was trying to stay in today. A blanket was covering her up and she was still in her day clothes. The air was fresh and clean. It was helping her to think. She was standing underneath the tree. That is when she notice his presence. "Amber!" She could tell, he was still not happy. "Turn around?" When she didn't. He came up behind her. "Amber!" He wraps his arms around her. "How are you feeling?" "Better." She said in a normal voice. "That is good." He kisses her neck. "You know what happens now, right?" "Don't want too, Gray." "Have the talk with me instead of your brother." "It's not the best time of my life that I care to talk about or share." "Right now it's something I and the rest need to know." She removes her self from his hold. "What exactly do you want me to share with you Gray. How I was raped over and over again. How men touch my body before you ever laid clam on me. How I was hit trying to please them, so I could have a meal, a bath or even clothes. There where times, that I was so terrified that I would end up pregnant. They actually put me on birth control or wore a condom. Then there were not only men helping themselves to me, but there own children, that were the same age as me. First the father and the son or the other way around or at the same time, dam it." She takes a step back or two away from Gray. He took a step forward. He didn't want her to start running away from him. "The drug that you all witness today. I can't even count how many times I was injected with it. I would be woken up from my sleep, to feel the needle go into my arm. I would lay there motionless trying to scream out or even move my body. How I cried afterwards., feeling there sperm drip from my body. When I took a shower, they would watch. Now you tell me exactly what the hell you want to know." She takes a few more steps back. "Amber stay." He sees her eyes start to change. The blanket falls of her shoulders. "The baby." "There is that too. The baby, like you said. I may not be even carrying it anymore. The effects haven't completely wore off yet. I could take this chance right now and leave with Shawn and hide in other places. You will not find us. Not even this crazy lunatic could search for me." She puts her fits on her palm. "I don't what to remember. I can't relieve the past. It's to horrible, you all would think I am whore, even you." She takes a few more steps back. She starts the spell with tears in her eyes. "Snow maker, mountain." "Amber!" Gray gets cover in snow. Amber takes the opportunity to run back to the house. Wake up Shawn and leave. 

Natsu was standing by watching the two have their conversation. He had heard it all. Fire Dragon slayer stood in the shadows to keep eye on them, in case something went down. Then he saw Amber start changing and starting a spell. "No, what is she doing. We are here to help her." When she starts running away. Natsu leaves his spot and uses his dragon roar on the snow. It melted right away. He tried to go easy so he didn't burn the ice mage. "Thanks man." "No problem, she went towards the house." Gray starts chasing. "Like hell she will leave. Will not disappear on me again for a second time. I will not lose her, or my kids."

Moving as fast as she was able to go. She needed to get away. She shouldn't have come back here. Be drawn into his blue eyes. Her past was her own, and she didn't want anyone to know the torment she went through. The house was in her sights, her son was inside. Then she heard the spell. It was loud and angry. "Ice make freeze." Her feet are in ice this time, not her legs. Then she felt strong arms goes around her and pull her to his chest and he release her from the ice. "You will not leave. Not when my arms around you, holding you to me. If by the slightest chance you did escape from me. I would search the world for you." She starts to cry and her legs give way. Gray sweeps her up into his arms, takes them back to the house. Lucy is outside witnessing this. She can tell the younger mage is hurting. "Gray!" Lucy comes running up to him. "Need help?" "No Lucy, this is a talk we must have. Stay out here please." Lucy watch them go. "Amber, he loves you. Let him help you be free."

They get into the house, he closes the door with his foot. He doesn't put her down, and takes her up the steps to the living room. He puts her down on her feet. Wraps arms around her so she would leave. Her face is buried into his chest still crying. "Shhh Amber." "Gray I can't." "We must, if it's to protect you. I need to know everything." She looks up into his eyes. He wipes them away. "Trust me more and love me. I will not allow any one get near you or our family. I don't look at you any differently then I did when I first saw you all bruise up when you walked into the Guild." "I don't know Gray. The past is something I don't want to bring up." She hiccups. He takes her over the couch and sits her down. He doesn't wait for her to calm down. "Amber how many homes did this to you." She doesn't say anything. "Amber!" "Alright." She takes in a deep breath. "I was in 7 different homes." "How many out of those homes." "4 of them." "Names of people? Where did you live?" "I don't remember all the names or the places. I had to tune them all out." "Try." "Gray please no." "Amber! If I have to pressure you I will. I am sorry, but what happen yesterday. We need to end it." She starts thinking back, seeing their images in her head. "Smith was a family of four. Langley had no kids, just him and his wife. Williams a family of four again and Harper a family of three." "How many in those four family's did the son and father...." His voice trail off." "Two families. The Smiths and Harper's" "The son was the same age?" "Harper's the other family, the boys where older then me by a few years." "Good, town of the name of Harper's" "Hargeon." "That isn't from Cedar." He ask some more questions. She tries to answer them as best as she could recollect. "You did great."

He comes and sits beside her on the couch. "Amber what I said about the baby. I am sorry." She was covering her stomach as he was talking to her before. She was closing her self off. He removes her arms from her stomach. He gently puts his hand there. "Gray..." Tears start to flow again. "We will know more when Wendy checks you out." "I don't want to lose it." "I know and me too." "Gray, if it's true. I was thinking that me and Shawn should go..." Before she even say it. Gray kisses her on the lips. Then look right into her eyes. "You aren't going anywhere and if it's true my love. We can try again." "Oh Gray." "Now lets get to bed. Its almost 4am." He doesn't let her get up. He carries her to the bed and helps removes her clothing. He wanted to make love to her right then. Let her know how much he cares and loves her. When they are both finished getting ready. Gray lays down with her. He pulls her close to him and wraps a arm around her. With his free hand he puts it on her stomach, like he has done every night. She is soon fast a sleep. Gray rubs her belly. "Love you both so much." He lays there watching her and thinking about the next move.


	10. Chapter 10

They both waited anxiously for the wind dragon slayer. It took her two days to return back home. The mission couldn't end by just walking away. So she had to finish it and collect her jewels. Amber had recovered from the drugged, it was completely out of her system. Gray was supportive and told her everything was fine. He did go to the guild the following day after having the talk with her. To tell the rest of what he found out about her past. His team mates were not thrilled that so many rotten families could harm innocence at a young age. A plan was in place for a team to be sent to Hargeon, it wasn't that long of a trip from Cedar. Any news they received or required was inessential to the plan, that Gray was forming.

The snow mage was on the bed. Wendy stop by as soon she step off the train. She was in the process of using her magic to examine Amber. Gray was pacing the living room floor waiting on hopefully good news. The sound of his bedroom door opening and closing made him stand still. The smaller mage appears and approaches. She places her hand on to his shoulder. "Wendy? How is my baby?" Her head shakes "I am sorry to say this but...." "but what?" "She is going to need you more, she lost it." Gray hits the wall with his fist causing a hole. "This can't be?" "Gray its going to be fine. In a few weeks you two could try again." "Thanks Wendy, you can go now. I want to be with her." "Gray, try again." "I know, we will." He sees the younger mage off. He runs back up the stairs to their bedroom. Amber was weeping on the bed.

Gray lays on the bed next to her. "Wendy says we can try again." "Gray I wanted the baby." "I know you did, so did I." "If I didn't fight off that person, then I wouldn't be here like this." She hits the mattress with her fist. "Hey, you were defending yourself. You can't blame yourself for this. It's on him, he will pay." "Gray, I didn't listen to you." "Look at me. It's not your fault, I am not mad at you for that anymore. I was, but I cool my head. I realize you were protecting yourself and our baby." "Our baby is now gone." Tears fall down her eyes. He wipes them away. "Remember, soon we can try again." "I know we can." She puts a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe this is happening." He puts his hand on hers. "We will find this guy." She sits up on the bed. "Oh yes we will, now I will be at full power." "What? You aren't thinking of going after him." "Why not, he is after me. I can be the target." "No! Not happening. You aren't putting yourself in harms way." "Hun, it's the best way to end this." "What if you hurt yourself more, what if he pokes you with a other needle." "Now, I know he has them, I am more ready to take him on."

He gets off the bed and walks the room. "I refuse, you aren't putting yourself in danger. Shawn needs his mother, I need you." "Gray, in a way I am more powerful then you are." "Huh, I don't think so. There has been a few fights between you and I, who won? " She looks away from him and whispers. "You?" "I cant hear you say that again?" "You, you won." "Better, now I need you to think for a moment." "On what?" "The battle, is there anything you can remember that give us hints to who this guy is." "I don't know. It was fast, I had to think on my feet." "Anything?" "He mask his voice, and he could dodge my attacks. He had the needle." "So he knows you then." "If he does, then why do all this. What have I done to him?" He shakes his head. "That is what we need to figure out." Amber sits cross legged on the bed. She puts her elbow on her leg and props her head on her hand. She thinks back to the fight.

The way he moved was similar to one person she knew back then. She found him gross and her skin crawled when he touch her. She remembered a time, when they were home alone together he was going to use the needle but she burn his face with a candle. The repercussions from that, left her rape and beat up for good whole week. "Hmmm is that why he concealed himself?" "Did you think of something." "Maybe, there was one guy in the Harper home. I didn't like him at all. He creep me out and he...." "He what?" "Gray he knew magic." "That is progress, do you remember his name." "I am not sure, will have to think hard." The battle keeps going around in her mind. He didn't use his magic, but she can sense it. She untangles her legs and lays on her back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. "His name, what was his name." She closes her eyes and tries to think back to what he looked like, his eyes, nose, hair colour, if he was tall or small. After she burn and scar him. He hated her for what she did to him. He was brutal when he had sex/raped her. Even to the point of fighting with his dad over her. Gray told her he was going to make something to eat for them. She didn't hear him or notice him leave to engross in what she was doing. Shawn was in his room playing, they have yet to be tell him of the baby.

She was recalling a time around the age of 14. "Amber, you dare burn me with the candle. You are a bitch, you will pay for doing that." He rips off her clothes, only a few to which she own. He hits her the face and grabs the needle he had in his back pocket. "No don't come near me with that." "It's the only way to subdue you." She tries to go past him to get out the room. It was locked from the other side. They had change the knobs from allowing her to escape. "No don't, get away from me." He laughs as he comes forward. "No Daniel nooooo" She gets poke in the arm by the syringe.

Amber sits up in bed. "No, it can't be. He is so different from back then. His face is not scar up. Unless he had plastic surgery done. Dan is short for Daniel." She rubs her arms knowing that he has only kissed her while they dated but never did more then that. "He was hiding his magic powers with a spell. He even change his last name." Amber didn't want to tell Gray that she figure out who the person was. She wanted to confront them on her own. The way he was before the break up and how mad he got that day and throwing the vase at the wall. Telling her, she belong to him. It was exactly how he was back then.

Gray comes back into the room and hands her a sandwich. "Any luck." "Nope, nothing." She was starting to form a plan in her head. He would seriously get judgment for causing her to loose her baby. This fight was still between them. No outside persons were going to get involved not even Gray. "I am sure you will think of something soon." She smiles at him. "Yeah soon." He gives her a strange look. It was if she was hiding something from him. He shrug it off, she searching her past for clues, answers was playing havoc on her mind. She takes a bite of her sandwich and thinks to herself. "The fight has to be away from here, away from Shawn, Gray, everyone. Then there are the mages watching over us. Have to sneak off somehow." With her doing this, she knows how mad Gray will be at her. This might put a strain on their relationship, because she is lying to him, and running away to put a end to her past. If he truly loves her like he says he does. Then he has to trust her that she will come back to him.

To put the plan into motion, she has to carry it out carefully. She has to return to Cedar, the only place that was far away from here. Dan had to be watching her from someplace. If he knows she left to go back, he would had to follow her. It was her he wanted know one else. Amber didn't want to do this part, but a drug has to be use to knock out Gray and the watchers. If it was any of the dragon slayers keep watch, then they can tell she was leaving by her scent. The train ride back was going to be long. If she can knock him out long enough, and hoping that he will not clue into where she is going. Then maybe by the time he does figures it out, all will be over?

Gray was in his own thoughts too. He didn't want to see her get hurt again. They had to capture this guy and he wanted to do it with his own hands. He wants this to end, so they can be a family with out this sick bastard sending notes or using needles. He also had started to have plans on asking Amber to marry him. He was going to do it on the Dec 24th at the party. That was when they were going to tell everyone of the baby. Now they have sad news to share. Hoping in the new year they can be happy once more with a other arrival. The party wasn't until next month, he had yet to pay for the ring he had picked out. A blue sapphire diamond with a sliver band. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face, when he bends down on one knee to ask her. He grabs her hand and holds into his own. He looks into her eyes. "Amber?" "Yes?" "I love you." She leans into him. "I love you Gray." They share a kiss between them.

The nest two weeks Amber was busy doing all sorts of things, that was plaguing Gray mind, he couldn't keep up with what she was doing. They did tell Shawn of the baby and he was very sad of the news. Like everyone else that found out. Amber was able to get the drug from the magic shop and hide it in the house while Gray was at the guild with Shawn one day. She also had packed a bag ready to leave when it was time. There was no more appearances from Dan, but she knew she was being watch when she went out. Her guild mates stay close to her, not leaving her sight. The only time she was alone was in a store. Gray had gotten the ring and put in his dresser drawer. It was already Dec and the count down was on. Lyon called up his brother wanting to know if it was ok for them to come up for Christmas. Gray was more then happy for them to come. He even explain to his brother what he was going to do.

"Wow, little brother finally taking the leap." "Should have done it sooner." "It's not to late, she will happy. Sorry about the baby. Have you started trying again." "No not yet, with the threat of this guy is looming over us" "If you need a other two mages help. We will be there." "Thanks, need all the help we can get." "How is Amber dealing with this." "I am not to sure, she is running around lately. We have come closer to finding out who this guy is. A team was sent to the town she mention, but the Harper family is no longer there." "Keep trying brother. Sooner or later, this guy will want to end it too." "He better hurry then so I can bash his face in." "Be careful Gray, if you get hurt. Amber and Shawn would be lost with out you." "I am not going lose. "Got to go, Juiva is calling." "See you soon." "You too brother."

Amber woke up one morning, her plan was going to start today and she will be off to Cedar. This was the start and the end of it all. Her hope, that Dan will follow her back. She was making dinner for her guys and for the wizards outside. The sleeping drug she used will not be noticeable by who has good smell. It was Natsu and Lucy turn again to watch the house tonight night. "You guys supper is ready and I have plates for Natsu and Lucy too. I made to much." Which was her excuse to why there was fair amount of food. Gray and Shawn come to the table where the plate of food was waiting for them. "You two can go ahead in dig in. I am going to give these to them." "Ok Mommy, Shawn starts eating. Amber sees Gray pick up his fork as well. When she heads outside, she calls for her friends. "I have food Natsu, Lucy." Natsu came rushing over really fast, that she didn't see the plate leave her hands. "Thanks Amber you shouldn't have." "I know, but I made to much. Enjoy Lucy." They both head back to the area they were watching the house and started eating. "The drug should start working in the next few minutes." She looks around outside wanting to let him know she was ready for this to unfold. Then she heads back into the house to see if the drug is starting to work.

When she gets back to the table Shawn's head was on the table. He was already a sleep. She picks him up, to take him to his room where can sleep it off on his bed. Her lips kisses his forehead. "See you soon." When she stands by Gray, she gives him a nudge. Nothing happens, she was going to get her bag and quickly go. Then a hand grabs her wrist and Gray is looking at her. The drug was working fully. "What did you to me." "Shhh, you will be fine in awhile." He falls back a sleep. Amber hopes that when he wakes up he would believe that seeing her was part of a dream. She kisses his lips. "I am sorry Gray, but this is not your fight. I have to settle things. I love you so much." A note is place on the table for him to read later. She grabs her bag and heads out to the train station quickly.

A couple of hours goes by when a team was walking by and notice Natsu and Lucy out cold. The team ran into the house to find Gray on the floor and Shawn in his bed. "Laxus where is Amber?" "It doesn't look like she is here Freed. Why are they all a sleep." "Could he have force his way in?" "I don't think so. Looks like they are a sleep by what the were eating. Shawn would still be at the table, he is in bed and tuck in." "Then who did this." "I don't think our guy did this, I think it was Amber." "Why do you say that." "She left a note, Freed." He held it up for him to see. "Open it." "No we need them awake. Get Wendy, maybe with her magic it will wear off the affects." Freed uses the phone and calls Wendy and also the twins to get here right away." "Amber what have you done."

Wendy was using her magic on Gray first before the others that was laid across the floor. "Ok, I think he is waking up, Laxus." "Good maybe he can tell us what happen. Hey Gray are you with us." He opens up his eyes and looks around the room. "What happen to me?" "You were drugged. I am trying to get it out of your system." He shakes his head trying to clear the fog that was in his head. "Where is Shawn and Amber?" "Shawn is in his bed. Amber isn't here. But she left you this." Laxus gives him the note. "So that wasn't a dream I had." He opens up the note and pulls out the letter.

"My Dear Raven.

I know how angry you must be, but let me explain. I figure out who it was that was coming after me. He has change his appearance, his name and was hiding his magic. Long time ago, when I was in the Harper home. The boy that was the same age as me. Wanted to have sex with me one night while his parents were out. I fought back, I had grab a candle and burn his face. After that, it was a nightmare living in that place until I was removed. All these years later I never would have thought I would end up dating him. We never got far, because you shown up. The boy name was Daniel. He slightly change it to Dan, but completely change his last name. This is my fight, I have to finished it put the past behind me. My life and future is with you in our kids. I love you so much. Wait for my return.

Your Snowflake."

"What does it say Gray?" Laxus takes the letter from his hand to read it over himself. "She is going to confront him on her own. I am not letting her do that." He gets up from couch. "Right now you are in no shape to be going anywhere, and we do not know where she went." "Lets call other guild mates to search the area. I am going to call Lyon. I need to someone to keep a eye on Shawn."

Laxus call the guild and any available body came out to look for Amber. Lyon was on his way with Juiva. Gray was pacing for word on her wear abouts. It was more then a hour since he woke up to find her gone. "Amber, where are you. Do not do anything crazy." "Daddy, where is mom." "I don't know son. We will find her." He lift his son up in his arms and give him a hug. The person he wanted to hold so much in his arms was Amber. He was very worried for her and hope she didn't end up hurt.

Loke flash inside the house into the living room. Lucy and Natsu was out on the search. The fire dragon was using his nose to sniff her out. "We know were she went." "Where Loke?" "The train attendant said she pay for a ticket for Cedar. She is on her way there now." "Thanks Loke, I am going to pack a bag. Hopefully I can get on the last train out. Loke can you look after Shawn until my brother comes." "Sure thing, he is in safe hands."

He goes into the bedroom and closes the door. He takes out his bag from the closet and starts putting in clothes. Then he takes the ring box opens it up and looks at it. "I was going to wait and ask you at Christmas, but I think sooner the better is best. Amber I love you. Please be unharmed until I get to you." When he finishes packing, he goes into the living room. Her brothers were waiting for him. "Bring her back safe Gray. If anything happens to her, we will be crushed. We sort of understand why she is doing this, but she is still being reckless and stubborn." "I will see to it that she is back into my arms. This guy is out of her life forever." Everyone puts there hands into a circle. And shouts "Fairy Tail"

Gray gives his son a other hug and tells him to be good for Lucy. "Daddy, Mom will be ok right?" "Yes son, I will make sure of it." He puts him down and pats his head. "See you soon." With the bag over his shoulder he heads out. Walking to the train station on his own. He was lucky to be able to catch the next train out. He puts his bag down on the sit in cabin and looks out the window to see the train moving. Before he could even settle into his seat. His cabin door open there stood Natsu. He walks in and sits down. "What are you doing here." "Back up, you are going to need it if it goes down." "I can handle it on my own." "Of course you can. If you are fighting him, who is going to hold her back from stepping in." He had a point, Amber charges in with out thinking at times." "Will buddy, glad you are here." They punch fits. Natsu laid down, even though Wendy put the motion sickness spell on him. He was still tired from being drugged.

Amber used her keys to open up her house. It's been awhile since she has been back. They have yet to pack up everything in the house to take it back to Magnolia. The listing to sell the place, has to be put up yet. She locks the door and heads up to her room to put her bag on the floor by her bed. Most of her things were here, so she didn't need to bring anything with her. It was early morning when she arrived, and she hope that Gray and Shawn were ok from the drug. She hope he understood her intentions in the letter. "I didn't want to do what I did, but if it's for their safety to stay out of this fight. I must protect my family." The place was cold and lonely, so the fire place was brought to life to warm up house. Amber will have to go into town later to get a few items of food. Everything in the fridge was no longer there. Susan had clean it out for her, after she left. For what she could do now, was wait for a sign from Dan. If he didn't clue into her leaving, she was going to phone up his cell. She hope he was still using it, and not have gotten rid of the device. With a blanket in her hand, she goes over to the couch and curls up. The journey, had made her tired, with the lack of sleep she didn't get on the train ride over.

Natsu, was heading to the Inn that they stay in before, and Gray was on his way to the house. He wasn't to sure what he would find or if she was even there. He wasn't to sure what he would do or say to her when he sees her. The only difference in the time of arrival was only a couple hours apart. He was walking towards the house and saw the smoke come out of he chimney. "Ah, she is there good. Be shock to see me at the door my love."

Amber was sleeping on the couch when she heard knocking at the door. No one should know she was back. She even still had to tell Susan. She makes her way over to the door and unlocks it. Her hand pulls open the door and there stands Gray. "Hello Amber." "Go back, you can't be here." Her instincts took over and she shuts the door, but not before his foot gets in the way. He pushes hard on the door and Amber starts backing up. Gray closes it behind him and locks it. He advances towards her and drops his bag. "Stay back." Her heart was beating. "No. time for a talk." He was mad, she could tell he wasn't happy at all. She keeps going backwards until she hits the corner. Gray stands in front of her putting his hands on each side of her and his frame was blocking her in. Amber thought this was all to similar from a other time. "You are going to answer some questions." "Gray, no." "You don't get a say this time around." "First question, why drug me and Shawn?" "Gray this isn't the best time to be talking" "Amber!" He shouts at her. "I didn't want you to know what I was planing on doing." "When did you remember?" She turns her head away looking at something else. He puts a finger underneath her chin to make her look at him. "Answer!" "The day we found out we lost the baby." "You have know since then." His hand travels down to her stomach and puts his hand there. "What if we didn't loose the baby that day, and you were still pregnant. Would you still come here. Putting yourself in harms way." "I don't know, maybe." "That is not answer." "That is what you are going to get."

They stare at each other for a bit. With his hand still on her stomach he places the other one on her cheek. "Do you know how worried, mad, I am at you. You think coming here and solving this on your own would be ok with me." Tears fall from her eyes. "Gray..I" "Do not talk. I love you so much. You are the mother of my little boy and soon to a other one." He rubs his thumb on her belly. "I want you to let me fight him." "I know him better then you." "Like I said, you have no say this time. I will fight him. You will tell me your plan." She shakes her head. "Tell me." "I want to lure him here away from everyone back home and you. He was a horrible person. I was going to contact him here soon if he didn't see me leave." "How would he know that you have left?" "I can tell when I am being watch or followed." He click his tongue. "For how long?" "Before what happen in the park." "Wow, you were really keeping things from me." She pushes his hands away and pushed him backwards. She goes around him, to go into the living room. Amber doesn't get far when he comes behind her and sweeps her up into his arms. He carries her up the stairs and kicks her bedroom door open. He puts her down right in front of the bed.

The Ice mage knows this is not the best time to make love to her, but he needs her in his arms. "Remember that night, you stood by my bed like this. In that spectacular dress, you had me spellbound to you. You took my breath away when I saw you that night. When you left the party drunk and going in the wrong direction, I went after you to see if you were all right. You didn't think anyone notice that you sneak away, but I did. Then the times you got hurt on missions and became so weak from using to much magic. I had to keep a eye on you, I brought you back to my place that one time."

He starts undoing his buttons on his shirt. "Amber I want to show you right here and now, how much you mean to me. I want you to feel my love for you. He takes it off and drops it on to the floor. He brings her closer to him and her hands goes on his chest. She can feel his tone body underneath her fingers tips. Then her hands roam up and wrap around his neck. "Gray, are we ready to do this?" "We are more then ready." He leans in and starts kissing her. He starts undoing her top. Once it's off he unclasp her bra and takes it off her and gently lays her on down on the bed. He breaks off the kiss and looks at her. "Amber Marry Me?" "What?" "You heard me, Be my bride." He kisses her neck, and she can't think. His kissing is sending tingling sensation through out her body. He continues kissing her upper body. Making his way to her breasts and starts playing with them. Her hands go in his hair. Feeling how silky it is with her fingers. He licks around the nipple and brings it his mouth sucking on it and his tongue plays with bud some more. Amber moans and arches her back. His hands reach around her back bringing her up into a sitting position. He stops for a moment. "Your answer?" Then he lowers his head down to her abdomen licking her scar on her side. Amber cant get her words out to give him the answer he wants to hear. The loving making is intense, hungry, being hurried. "Be my wife, the mother to my children."

Gray unbuttoned her jeans. He makes her bottom rise up so he can take the rest of her clothes off her. His strong hands rubs her thigh and legs. His kisses are leaving imprints on her she can feel their lasting touches. Making the spots feel warm a slow burn on her skin. He opens up her legs and his hand starts rubbing at her opening. She was getting wet by his love making, but he wanted her juices flowing out of her. Instead of going slow and going for hours, he wanted to stake his claim into her, to insure that this was for the rest of their lives. The sounds and touches from both of them were filling the room. Amber hands roam over his shoulders feeling the muscles underneath her touch as he came back up to kisses her passionately. "Amber my love, sole mate, tell me." "Gray...I...ahhhh" "Say it." He stops his movement with his hand at her opening, it was very wet like he wanted it. He unzips his pants and not bothering to take them off. He enters into her quickly and she garbs for the bed sheets. Amber didn't get to adjust to his size, he was already thrusting inside her. He looks down at her waiting for her answer. "Amber my bride, say yes." Her breathing was fast and she moving along with him. She coming to her end, the build up inside her was ready explode. "Gray...I..cum" "I know, we will cum together, but I still need your answer. Her raven moves faster and pumping in out of her. As his pace quickens and the feel of her and being inside her is making him lose control. When he arrived he dominated the conversation and took her to bed. "Gray..I am..." He pushes himself deep with in her. Her climax he feels her tighten around his penis and he spills his seed, the next life into her to find the egg. Gray lays on top of her and he search out her hands to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Amber, Marry me?" He says into her ear. She smiles and comes down from the high. "Yes, Gray I will be your wife, the mother of our kids. I will be very thing you need me to be and more." He lifts his head up and kisses her lips. "I love your, my bride, my love. my snowflake" "I too, love you, my love, my groom, my raven." "What happen to Ice cube." "Change it." She kisses his shoulder, he hadn't moved off her yet. "ok, that's fine with me."

Down stairs the phone starting ringing. "Should go and answer that." She wants to move, but he still imprisons her with his body. "We will worry about Dan later, right now it's us." He removes his hands from her and he braces himself above her. He starts moving again inside her. She licks her lips. "Gray..No...I..." He was making her feel so good. "Yes, going to make love to you slow this time. I want you for a few hours more." He wanted to make her feel drain, that she wouldn't want to leave the bed. This was his plan, make her stay, to love her. He gets closer to her ear. "I want you with child, that means you can't fight him." "How would we know." "Magic shop silly. Did you forget about the tests." He places his hand on her stomach. "Going to fill you up." He puts her hand on his cheek. "Alright, I am waiting." She lifts her head up and kisses him. They share the next few hours. Loving each other, before they had to deal with the threat. The time of Dan demise is ending.


End file.
